The Complete Field Guide to Monsters
by Cottonmouth25
Summary: A complete guidebook to the monsters of Moga, Minegarde, the Nameless, and the Great Frontier. Written by the renowned monster researcher, Taka Docks, this guide is guaranteed to keep you safe during your travels throughout the world. Delve into the wide world of Monster Hunter! WARNING: Taka is not responsible for any deaths this field guide's advice may have caused.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Hunter or anything associated with it. Those rights belong to Capcom. However, I do own Taka and all other fictional characters.**

-.-.-.-.-.

Salutations, greetings, and many great hellos! I am Taka Docks, former hunter and renowned monster researcher. It has been two decades since the end of the monster war, and peace reigns once more. The need for hunters is all but gone, although armor and weapons are still needed for other purposes.

There is more to the monster world than just hunting. Now, monster researchers such as myself are appearing in towns and cities all over the known world, from Loc Lac in the Moga region to Barubare in the Nameless region.

I have published this guide for many reasons. One is for recreation – for those like myself who learn for the fun of it. Another is for safety, as the world is still an extremely dangerous place. The last is for the sake of knowledge and its preservation. For indeed, it is human nature to learn about the world around us, and to try and quench our insatiable curiosity.

This book cannot have been finished without the help of the following people – my dear wife Relcia, our son Phisto, my best friend Illeera, and the monsters known as Vulcan, Reia, and Jin. Together, our efforts have come together to create this magnificent work of art that now rests in your hands.

-.-.-.-.-.

No matter which way you look at them, the numerous creatures roaming our world are monsters. From the peaceful Aptonoth to the ferocious Delex, from the brutish Barroth to the devilishly smart Berukyrurosu, from the disgusting Khezu to the awe-inspiring White Fatalis, every nook and cranny of the known world is filled with them. Even our own society harbors domestic monsters, kept for farming, transport, or simply companionship.

Monsters vary widely in size and habitat. The smallest known monster dwells in dark caves – the Giggi, a leech-like creature the size of my arm. The largest known monster burrows beneath the soil of Absolute Island – the amazing Raviente, so big that it could eat a city. For fear of this book's limited size, I will only describe the largest and most dangerous monsters within its pages – the "bosses", if you will, as opposed to the considerably smaller "minions".

The monsters covered in this book are native to four separate regions – those of Moga in the east, Minegarde in the south, the Nameless in the south-east, and the dreaded Great Frontier in the west. I will not cover those few monsters native to the other two known regions – namely, the aptly named Mysterious Beyond, the unknown region to the north of Moga, and my own home, the Central World.

Remember this – monsters are a vital part of our world's ecosystems. No matter how much you may wish to hide in your home to get away from them, there is no escaping them. You must not shun these amazing creatures, but embrace their existence the way our ancestors were unable to do hundreds of years ago, at the start of the great war. Life certainly wouldn't be the same without them.

And who knows? Perhaps someday, you may find a monster companion to work with, to trust with your life, and to call a friend.

-.-.-.-.-.

Each of the regions covered in this guidebook have their own distinct subregions. Each subregion is home to several native species of monster.

Monsters in this book are not sorted by region, or by biological similarities, but by alphabetical order. Each has been assigned a distinct class it shares with similar monsters. There are seven classes in total, each of my own creation, which are as follows:

- The Fiery class, for both fire-breathing and short-tempered monsters.

- The Abyssal class, for those who dwell in the murky deep or once did.

- The Ore class, for monsters with hard shells and brutish behavioral patterns.

- The Hidden class, for monsters shrouded in mystery and which do not fit in any other class.

- The Stealth class, for monsters with great intelligence.

- The Fear class, for those that invoke feelings of terror.

- The Godly class, for those few monsters who are revered as creatures of worship and are powerful enough to be gods.

Likewise, many of the subregions are assigned a class, which varies depending on their geographic similarities. The Tower and Nest Hole are similar and very near each other, and are thus given their own class. Another example is the Mogan Volcano and Sacred Land, and the Misty Peaks and Great Mountain.

Knowing the regions and subregions is useful to the monster researcher and general traveler alike. It is easy to get lost in this wide world of ours, and hostile monsters are likely to take offense if you unwittingly invade their territory. A good researcher knows where to go to find an assigned monster, and where to go in order to avoid another.

-.-.-.-.-.

Although monster hunting is forbidden nowadays, it is still necessary for one to wear armor and carry a weapon for defense.

Before heading out for research, consider the target monster and others you may encounter in the area. Wear armor that will grant appropriate abilities, or "skills", to the wearer, and pick a weapon that utilizes an element that will be effective in a potential fight.

Make sure to carry a weapon that you are comfortable with using. My personal preferences are Longswords, regular Swords, and Lances. If you must, keep different varieties of your particular weapon class in stock. This will allow you to prepare for any occasion.

Of note is the fact that the majority of weapons and armors are made up of monster parts such as scales or fur. If you cannot buy a weapon from your local blacksmith or dealer, make it yourself by scavenging materials you find in the field.

In the old days, hunters also carried pouches full of different items to help them on a hunt. You, too, must prepare in such a way.

Potions and Mega Potions are essential for healing wounds acquired in the field. Steaks can be carried for a quick meal, and raw meat can be used to lure certain monsters. Paintballs allow you to track monsters by smell.

For each and every monster, a different combination of items is needed to ensure relative safety. Judge for yourself as to what might be needed or not needed. Your decisions could save your or another's life.

-.-.-.-.-.

With that said and done, relax and read on. Prepare to discover the world of monsters for your very self.

- Taka Docks

-.-.-.-.-.

**I believe it's time for a formal introduction. Greetings and many great hellos! I am Cottonmouth25, and I am back with another Monster Hunter fanfic. This story is of the likes of which I have never attempted before. That's right, I am writing a guidebook to the monsters of Monster Hunter!**

**A lot of the information I will give in these chapters has been confirmed to be true by Capcom. However, much of it is also my own guesswork and my own theories. Hopefully, they blend effectively and make this fanfic enjoyable.**

**Make sure to leave a review and tell me if you're looking forward to reading this guidebook! I'm certainly looking forward to writing it!**

**~ Cottonmouth25**


	2. Abiorugu

**Name: **Abiorugu

**Pronunciation: **ah-BEE-oh-ROO-goo

**Latin Name: **_Carnis inventorem_ – "Flesh finder"

**Element: **Fire

**Weakness: **Ice

**Family: **Brute Wyvern

**Class: **Fiery class

**Threat Level: **Very High

**Physical Description: **The Abiorugu is a large Brute Wyvern – which is a reptilian monster with a horizontal body shape, strong back legs, and (usually) tiny forelegs. This particular species is covered in dull green scales. Its snout is long and crocodile-like, filled with needle-sharp teeth as well as two long tusks. Two crests adorn its head, and diamond-shaped back plates line its back. The Abiorugu has a very long tail which ends in a wicked orange blade. They tend to lurch from side to side when they walk.

**Habitat: **This monster only inhabits the hostile Great Frontier region, which already marks it as one of the deadliest monsters in our world. Specifically, you can find Abiorugi roaming the Snowy Mountains, Jungle, Swamp, and Great Forest. They are adaptable creatures capable of living in this large variety of environments, just like their distant relative, Deviljho.

Also like Deviljhos, Abiorugi are nomads that never stay in a specific territory. They constantly wander from place to place in search of food. They have a high metabolism, which makes it necessary for them to find enough prey in order to survive each day.

**Diet:** Abiorugi are strict carnivores that rule the food chain of almost all of their home subregions. They primarily dine on common herbivores such as Aptonoth, Popo, and even Bulldrome. However, anything smaller than it is usually seen as prey, even small carnivores such as Velociprey as well as humans.

These Brute Wyverns must compete with several equally competent predators when hunting, commonly the likes of Rathian and Doragyurosu. Because of this competition, the Abiorugu's home ecosystems usually only support a relatively small number of them.

**Biological Adaptations: **The Abiorugu is an incredibly powerful predator that has a number of amazing adaptations that mark it as a true Frontier monster – that is, a monster which lives in the Great Frontier and that has a special trait that makes it stand out in the ecological crowd.

Let's start with the head. Abiorugi have a huge pair of bony crests extending from their heads, topped with huge, jutting horns. Because of their fragile nature, these crests are thought to be primarily for displays against rival Abiorugi. They also serve to intimidate similarly-sized monsters that the Abiorugu may come across.

The huge fangs in the Abiorugu's lower jaw are, as you can imagine, used for gutting and disemboweling its prey. Because of their high metabolism, these beasts need to eat often, and they can't be picky about what they eat. Thus, this dental arrangement allows them to pierce the flesh of almost any monster with ease, often severing vital arteries and veins in the process and inflicting grievous injuries.

The Abiorugu's most notable feature is the row of large, diamond-shaped plates that rise up from its spine. These plates flush bright red or orange when the Brute Wyvern is angry, which is an obvious danger signal that other creatures must heed. However, although these plates do serve this intriguing function, their main use is much more important. The plates are actually quite thin and fragile, with a network of blood vessels running through them. This allows the Abiorugu to actually regulate their body temperature – when they need to warm up quickly, they turn towards the sun and let the plates gather heat. The blood vessels will then make sure the sun-warmed blood is distributed to the rest of the body, allowing the Abiorugu to be much more active when other creatures are at their most sluggish.

As with most Brute Wyverns, Abiorugi have powerful, muscular legs and tiny arms. Their little forelimbs are practically useless, but may actually be used for grabbing hold on large prey or getting a better grip on another Abiorugu when mating. The legs, on the other hand, are extremely powerful and allow this Brute Wyvern to run at terrifying speeds when necessary. It also displays excellent jumping abilities, using its legs to leap shocking distances in order to close in on prey.

Abiorugi are very large monsters, but in comparison to other Brute Wyverns, they are surprisingly small. Their lean bodies are covered in dull green scales – this allows them to blend in with their surroundings in the Great Forest and Jungle. In the Snowy Mountains and Swamp, however, these monsters don't blend in as well.

Abiorugi have long, thick tails that act as a counterbalance, ensuring that the Brute Wyverns don't trip over their own feet when walking. However, the tail also serves another purpose – it has a razor-sharp, orange, blade-like protrusion coming off of it, allowing the Abiorugu to use its tail as a deadly weapon. The blade is made out a much denser and more durable form of keratin, and is hard as rock. Although this tail blade is indeed a formidable weapon, Abiorugi don't actually use this blade often when hunting, preferring to let their jaws and teeth do the work. Instead, they use their tail blades to fight other Abiorugi in territory disputes and the like. I've seen them use their blades in rather creative ways against hunters in the past.

However, don't assume that they _never_ use their blades when hunting for food. Five years ago in the Snowy Mountains, I watched an Abiorugu chop a full-grown Bulldrome in half with that tail.

Additionally, the tail carries long spikes made of the same material as the blade, which stick out from the sides of the tail. If the Abiorugu whips its tail hard enough, it can actually fling these spines great distances and at incredible speeds. I have even seen these deadly projectiles crack boulders, so keep your distance from them.

Of note is a small but powerful flame sac located near the Abiorugu's stomach – when necessary, it can exhale a powerful, whirlwind-like stream of fire from its mouth. Not only that, but they can also vomit up gastric juices from their stomachs while doing so, making their flames terribly acidic. I can solidly confirm that they hate using their fire – according to one Abiorugu I spoke with not too long ago, the flames leave a sooty, sour aftertaste that they can't stand.

**Behavior: **Abiorugi, as with all Brute Wyverns, are appropriately brutish and aggressive. What they lack in size, they make up for in sheer ferocity. To them, anything smaller and weaker than them is prey, and anything large enough to give them a decent fight is a competitor. They treat both groups the same horrible way.

When well-fed, Abiorugi are actually very peaceful and lazy creatures. Because Abiorugi don't actually keep territories, they are pretty relaxed when it comes to personal space. However, invading the territories of other monsters usually means they end up fighting for their lives at least five or six times a week. Due to this, they have developed an incredibly aggressive demeanor that is hard to match. Such is life in the Great Frontier.

As far as intelligence goes, the Abiorugu is a deviously clever monster – when compared to other Brute Wyverns, that is. In the grand scheme of things, they are so stupid that they can barely speak in complete sentences. But then again, when you're so brutally tough and are so frightening you cause other monsters to scatter instantly at your approach, you don't need brains.

When compared to other members of its family, Abiorugi are actually very smart. As mentioned briefly before, they can use their tails in complex ways in order to gain the upper hand against an enemy. I've heard reports of hunters in the past being catapulted into the air before getting roasted by a fire blast.

Additionally, and unlike all other known species of Brute Wyverns, they are more than willing to work as a team in order to subdue difficult prey or take down a troublesome enemy that would have a good chance of winning in a one-on-one fight to the death. However, because of their nomadic lifestyle, the odds of two Abiorugi crossing each others' paths are pretty slim.

Mating season is the one time a year when Abiorugi actively seek each other out and gather together. Unlike Deviljho – which simply kills any male and mates with any female in its path – male Abiorugi engage in epic duels in order to win a female. The more skilled and experienced males battle with their bladed tails, while the youngsters use their head crests to display and occasionally to fight. The loser is the one who has either been terribly injured or whose tail blade or crest has broken.

After mating, the male leaves the female and goes off on his own again. The female Abiorugu lays her eggs in a depression in the ground and abandons them soon after they hatch. In the meantime, though, she will guard them with her life.

**Ailments: **As with most 'boss' monsters, the Abiorugu can inflict a number of crippling conditions that hunters in the old days called 'status ailments'. They are still referred to as 'status ailments' today.

In the case of Abiorugu, its fires are able to inflict a single ailment. While definitely not strong enough to inflict Fireblight like most other monsters' flames, the presence of stomach acid allows them to cause Defense Down, which is known to weaken almost any armor as it eats the protective coating away.

**Relatives: **Within the Brute Wyvern family, Abiorugi have two close relatives. The more distant and well-known of the two is Deviljho, which is infamous all over the known world for its terrible temper and insatiable appetite.

The other, and closer, of the Abiorugu's two close relations is the recently-discovered subspecies known as Giaorugu, which has been found living in the far northern reaches of the Great Frontier.

**How to Approach: **If you are a fellow researcher that has been assigned Abiorugu as a subject, then you must learn how to approach these aggressive monsters. Remember that their bright orange plates and blade make them very easy to spot in any environment.

When you find your Abiorugu, take cover immediately. In the Great Forest and Jungle, there are great amounts of leafy foliage that will do an excellent job of covering you. In the Swamp and Snowy Mountains, however, cover will be a lot harder to find. It is recommended that you wear armor that will allow you to blend in with your surroundings.

Take the time to observe the Brute Wyvern. If it seems slow and lethargic, that means it has eaten well recently and is relatively safe to approach with caution. Keep one hand on your weapon, though, and do your best not to alarm the Abiorugu. Since the war ended recently, there is a good chance it knows what a hunter looks like and can do.

However, if the Brute Wyvern is moving quickly and impatiently, often jerking its head around and twitching its tail, then it is on the hunt and probably in desperate need of food. Do not blow your cover if the Abiorugu is moving in this way. It will be on you immediately, and then _you_ will be in _it_ soon after.

If you are a general traveler with no interest in pursuing this monster, there is still a chance you will encounter one if you are traveling through its habitat. If you do catch a glimpse of an Abiorugu, hide and make sure it has left the area before continuing. If it sees you, run like heck and dive into the first good hiding spot you come across. Just make sure it doesn't see you do it.

**Summary:** Abiorugi are aggressive, wandering Brute Wyverns with green scales and bladed tails. They can launch fire, acid, and tail spines from a distance, and are very fast runners. To make matters worse, they see humans as prey. Watch out and try not to attract its attention if you see one. Although relatively small and unintelligent, they make up for both deficiencies with sheer brute strength. Because they live in the Great Frontier, they are one of the deadliest monsters in the known world.

-.-.-.-.-.

**Abiorugu's title is the "Hunting Wyvern". You can fight it if you have the fortune to be able to play the Monster Hunter Frontier series.**

**Monster Hunter Frontier is a game that is constantly expanding and getting better. In recent expansions, the monsters are so powerful that they can destroy you even if you have over 1000 defense. I'm not going to explain the entirety of it, but do some research on Youtube or the Monster Hunter Wiki. It's such a complex game, it's crazy.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this first chapter! Please leave a review and give me a little feedback, and I'll see you soon!**

**Next chapter: Absolute Island!**


	3. Absolute Island

**Name: **Absolute Island

**Region: **Great Frontier

**Class: **Abandoned class

**Location: **Absolute Island, also known as 'Lonely Island', is found far to the west of the Great Frontier region, surrounded on all sides by miles and miles of nothing but unforgiving, briny ocean. In the old days, the only way for hunters and explorers to reach it was by building a sort of 'super airship' and flying there over a period of a week or more. It is so secluded that the only inhabitants of Absolute Island are found nowhere else in the world – unless they decide to leave in search of food.

**Climate: **Not much is known of Absolute Island, but it is known that the area is set in a rather temperate climate. It rarely rains on this island, despite the ocean surrounding it on all sides, so the sun is almost always shining. The constant sunlight bakes the ground day after day, week after week, until only the hardiest plants are able to grow there. The only non-monster wildlife able to survive in these harsh conditions is mere insects.

With two exceptions.

**Geography: **I have never been to Absolute Island, but I have heard that its sheer barrenness alone is quite captivating. And that isn't to mention its admittedly stunning natural landmarks.

Although Absolute Island is the absolute – pardon the pun – worst place to set a biology field trip on, its geography is nothing short of amazing. Much of the island is mountainous, with towering rocky peaks reaching up to scrape at the sky. Some of these mountains are so tall that clouds sometimes form around them. It is thought that these huge peaks are what stop most rain clouds coming in from the ocean from reaching the island itself.

Despite the lack of rain, Absolute Island is far from water-deprived. Due to the island's volcanic nature, huge steaming geysers constantly erupt all over, drenching the island with their hot liquid. These geysers can be found in great numbers on Absolute Island's flatter areas, and many people have nicknamed these areas 'geyser fields'. I have heard that nothing is more amazing than sitting on a high mountain ledge and watching the geyser fields erupt far below, sending up so much spray that the sunlight shines through and forms a massive rainbow. I must make a note to ask Vulcan to fly me and my family there so we can see this for ourselves.

Because of the geyser fields' unstable nature, they are constantly erupting and making it impossible for any life, plant or animal, to gain a foothold on Absolute Island. There are some extinct geysers on the surface of Absolute Island that have become wonderful hot springs, or so I have heard.

Recently, monster researchers that have journeyed to Absolute Island have brought back reports of something very interesting. Apparently, deep within a certain cavern in the very center of the island, there is a strange, temple-like structure that appears to be man-made. According to the researchers, it is thought to be an ancient place of worship, dating back thousands of years to before the beginning of the monster war, and is covered in hieroglyphs. One of the glyphs, the largest and most prominent, takes the shape of an intimidating, serpent-like beast with horns. Could this place of worship have been built to honor…?

Nah, I'm imagining things.

**Local Species: **As mentioned, Absolute Island has no wildlife except for insects. However, there are two monsters – not two species of monsters, two monsters _in total_ – that have been able to make the island their home and thrive there. I am talking, of course, about the legendary Elder Dragons, Raviente and White Raviente.

I will explain more about these two ancient monsters when I get to their chapter, but the Raviente are the only members of their species that have ever been discovered. It seems that they sleep for most of their lives, only awakening and swimming to the mainland to feed once every hundred years or so.

It is true that they cause enormous amounts of destruction when they feed, and it is even more so if they are forced to awaken before they are ready. If forced out of their slumber, the Raviente become enraged and go on a rampage throughout the Great Frontier, causing immeasurable damage before calming down again.

The temper of the White Raviente is something I never want to experience again.

**Summary: **Absolute Island is a barren but stunningly beautiful wasteland in which only the hardiest of plants can survive. It is volcanic and unstable, with boiling hot geysers erupting on an almost hourly basis. Only two monsters live on the entire island, both Elder Dragons capable of unspeakable destruction. It is certainly a picturesque location, good for a relaxing visit – but just be careful you aren't around if the Raviente decide to awaken.

-.-.-.-.-.

**Absolute Island is indeed a hunting ground introduced in one of the Monster Hunter Frontier updates. It's certainly a beautiful subregion, but in my opinion, the Highland beats them all by a landslide.**

**What did you think of this chapter? I'm also including the different subregions in this field guide – after all, a researcher has to know about the habitats of the monsters as well, right?**

**Drop a review, and I'll see you soon!**

**Next chapter: Agnaktor!**


	4. Agnaktor

**Name: **Agnaktor

**Pronunciation: **ayg-NACK-tohr

**Latin Name: **_Crocodilimorph ignileviathus_ – "Crocodile-like fire leviathan"

**Element:** Fire

**Weakness: **Water

**Family:** Leviathan

**Class: **Fiery class

**Threat Level:** Very High

**Physical Description:** The Agnaktor is one of the largest Leviathans in the known world. Like most other Leviathans, it has a serpentine body with short, muscular legs, and much of its length is made up of neck and tail. Its snout is long and beaky, possessing a razor-sharp, arrow-headed point on the tip. A long fin runs down the Agnaktor's neck and down to its tail. Its hide is solid black and covered in a substance similar to volcanic rock. Its tail is wide and flat with a fin on the end. Because they spend so much time bathing in lava, their armor tends to glow orange and yellow with heat.

**Habitat: **Agnaktors and their young, called Uroktor, live exclusively in the Moga region. They are so adapted to molten temperatures that they can only be found in the Mogan Volcano subregion. Sightings of Agnaktors and Uroktors have only been inside of the volcano itself, and not the surrounding area. It is unlikely that this species would be able to adapt to other subregions were it to attempt a migration, and would die out quickly.

**Diet:** This creature is a true carnivore. In the Mogan Volcano, life is harsh and food is scarce, meaning that Agnaktors must eat whatever they come across. Because their scalding hot hide and voracious appetites would ruin the ecosystem of the forest surrounding the Mogan Volcano, Agnaktors hunt and live out their lives in the volcano where few other creatures can go.

Uroktors, being rather small, can eat whatever they come across. They act as scavengers, often appearing when larger monsters kill another and eat their fill, leaving the scraps for the Uroktors to fight over. However, their relatively small stature means that they are prey to a large number of other monsters.

Specifically, the only creature large enough to serve as prey to the fully-grown Agnaktor is the Rhenoplos. These fiery Leviathans consume Rhenoplos in huge quantities, using their razor-sharp beak to puncture the thick hides of these vegetarians and get to the nutritious meat inside. Only a few creatures would dare hunt an Agnaktor, but there are quite a few monsters that actively compete with them for food.

**Biological Adaptations:** Agnaktors and Uroktors have a number of great adaptations that allow them to withstand the harsh environments of the Mogan Volcano.

The most distinguishing feature of both the young and the adults is their arrowhead beak. It can be used as both a tool and a weapon – while it is indeed extremely effective in killing prey, these Leviathans most often use their beaks to burrow beneath the rocky surface. The beak's shape and toughness is specifically designed to punch through a thick layer of rock before digging into the much softer layer of molten rock beneath it. Once below the surface, Agnaktors and Uroktors alike are able to burrow with ease through the earth.

When it comes to fighting and hunting, though, the beak of the full-grown Agnaktor is a terrifying weapon. As mentioned, it can easily pierce Rhenoplos hide and crack through stone. Any monster that finds itself on the receiving end of that beak is almost guaranteed to bleed out and slowly die from blood loss.

Unfortunately, Agnaktors have poor eyesight and cannot see very far. However, it has very good hearing and a decent sense of smell, allowing it to effectively track its prey, even from underground.

The fin on the Agnaktor's back consists of an extensive row of dorsal spines that extend out from the Leviathan's backbone. Each of these spines is connected by a thick membrane that is extremely dense. Although this fin definitely looks like something you would find on a water-dwelling creature, its main purpose is to help the Agnaktor burrow through the ground. The edge of the fin is very sharp and can slice right through rock as if it weren't even there. However, the Agnaktor's fin also helps it swim through rivers and lakes of magma. So, in a way, the Agnaktor is an aquatic creature after all. I believe that the fin was kept when the Agnaktor's Leviathan ancestors first emerged from the sea because of this very purpose.

Why the Agnaktor developed the ability to swim through lava is uncertain. However, I can certainly see the benefits of such an ability – it allows the Agnaktor to escape from monsters that it wouldn't risk challenging. In fact, the only monster in the Mogan Volcano that can withstand lava, besides the Agnaktor itself, is the Uragaan. And even then, Uragaans do not compete with Agnaktors for food.

Like almost all Leviathans, Agnaktors have a streamlined, serpentine body shape that is extremely hydrodynamic, allowing them to slither across the ground or slip through lava flows with ease. Their hide is incredibly tough and heat-resistant, allowing them to withstand the scorching temperatures of the magma they swim in.

The Agnaktor is coated in a very thick layer of armor that is reminiscent of volcanic rock. When this armor is solid, it is nearly impossible for anything to break through it. However, when the Agnaktor is exposed to lava – which it is when it burrows or swims – or some other form of extreme heat, its armor will begin to glow and become runny, giving the impression that the Agnaktor is cloaked in magma. This form of armor, while certainly less durable than its solid armor, gives off so much heat that it is unbearable to any monster except for Uroktors, other Agnaktors, and Uragaans.

While the Agnaktor's legs are very small, like other Leviathans in its family, they are strong enough to propel the creature across land at surprising speeds, much like a crocodile. Because Agnaktors are adapted for life on land, they are much better walkers and runners than other Leviathans.

The Agnaktor possesses a powerful weapon that it uses only if an enemy is not deterred by its size, armor, and sharp beak. Inside of its body is a sac that stores magma, and this sac is so strong that it prevents the magma from burning through and killing the Agnaktor from the inside. Whenever the Agnaktor is about to stimulate this sac, it clacks its beak loudly in order to warn the attacker, giving them one last chance to flee. If they don't, the Agnaktor will then release an immensely destructive beam of pure lava from its jaws, which is more than capable of killing anything that dares to drive it this far. Needless to say, the heat given off by this lava beam is enough to make the armor around the Agnaktor's chest and beak to melt and grow hot. Juvenile Uroktors possess a weaker version of this special sac, and are able to spit fireballs.

The moral of the story is, if you manage to tick an Agnaktor off so badly that it starts clacking its beak, get out of there immediately and you might live to tell of it.

**Behavior:** Before the monster war started all those hundreds of years ago, Agnaktors were actually quite peaceful around humans. They were also much rarer back then, so whenever a human traveler came across an Agnaktor in the Mogan Volcano, they would leave it alone. Because of this behavior, Agnaktors were often almost grateful to the humans for leaving them in peace and not doing anything to mess with the limited population.

However, Tartu's people – the same tribe that later started the war – held the Agnaktor in high, practically godly, esteem. The reason for this was discovered many years later. Apparently, this barbaric tribe considered the Agnaktor to be a physical incarnation of one of their gods, Agunakotol. Because of this similarity, they believed that the Agnaktors were the children of Agunakotol, and deserved to join him in whatever spiritual realm the god resided in. Thus, the tribe slaughtered any Agnaktor they came across, believing that they were doing the species a favor. Because of this, the Agnaktor population took a huge dive, prompting the Leviathans to become much more hostile towards humans.

Thankfully, the tribe didn't target the juvenile Uroktors, on the grounds that they must first reach their full adult glory before joining Agunakotol in the afterlife. Whatever they say…

Coincidentally, the start of the monster war happened at about the same time as an Agnaktor population boom. It is most likely this sudden increase in numbers that saved the Agnaktors from going extinct entirely.

Today, the Agnaktors still have not forgiven Tartu's tribe for needlessly killing off most of their species in the name of Agunakotol. They are now incredibly hostile and will attack any human that approaches them too closely. However, they will not unleash their heat beams on sight – they treat humans like they would any other predator, which means a traveler will get plenty of warning before the Agnaktor in question blasts them into smithereens.

As far as other monsters are concerned, Agnaktors have always treated them with aggression. If a large monster encroaches on its territory, the Agnaktor will likely hear or smell them and come rushing out of the lava to fight them off. Because of their boiling hot hides, clacking beaks, and lava blasts, only the stupidest or most desperate monsters will stay and fight.

Despite their aggression, Agnaktors are far from stupid and will only fight if their territory or their food supply is threatened. When faced with a powerful foe, these Leviathans will usually pretend to fight, feinting with their beaks until they find the opportunity to escape. Uroktors aren't as smart and will team up to rob a larger monster of its kill, but the adults are wise enough to catch their own food.

When breeding season arrives, male Agnaktors attract females by snapping their beaks loudly. Usually, the loudest or most persistent males have the fortune to find a mate during this time. Newly-mated couples will undergo an interesting ritual in which they climb or swim the long and challenging path up to the summit of the Mogan Volcano and fire their heat beams into the air. This sight can be seen for miles around, and is reportedly quite fascinating to watch.

Female Agnaktors, interestingly, give live birth. A full litter of Uroktor usually consists of 10-20 individuals. The young are on their own from the minute they become strong enough to walk, and they stick together for safety until their beaks harden and they are able to burrow. Their mother occasionally brings them food during this brief period.

**Ailments: **When an Agnaktor's hide is molten and runny, any physical blow it strikes will cause Fireblight. This ailment causes a hunter's armor to catch fire and slowly burn away.

Some people ask me if their lava beams inflict the Fireblight ailment as well, and I tell them that it doesn't. After all, there's no need to worry about Fireblight when you're a pile of ashes on the ground, is there?

**Relatives:** The Agnaktor, as mentioned previously, is part of the Leviathan family of monsters. All Leviathans are their distant relations, but one of their closest is the aquatic Lagiacrus. Both of them are of a similar size, and they share the same serpentine body plan. The Frontier Leviathan known as Kuarusepusu is thought to be a close relative to the Agnaktor as well, since it also lives entirely on land and can burrow through rock.

The Agnaktor's closest relation of all is its subspecies, the Glacial Agnaktor. This breed inhabits the cold north of the Moga region, in start contrast to its cousin's blistering hot habitat.

**How to Approach: **Keep in mind that Agnaktors see the human species as a powerful enemy and will attack them on sight. If you are a researcher that has been assigned the Agnaktor as a subject, be extremely cautious and make sure you are well hidden before studying it.

If you are a traveler, however, there is absolutely no need for you to seek out an Agnaktor. Ask around and find out from the locals if there have been any Agnaktor sightings in the Mogan Volcano recently. If there hasn't, there is a good chance that you won't encounter any Agnaktors and can traverse the Mogan Volcano without worrying about the Leviathans. However, nothing is ever guaranteed, so exercise caution _at all times_.

If you do encounter an Agnaktor by accident, or have been stalking one and are spotted, run away as fast as you can in the opposite direction. Try to head down the slopes of the volcano instead of up, as Agnaktors do not like the relatively cooler temperatures near the bottom.

If you are cornered by an Agnaktor, there is no choice but to fight. Water is their worst fear, so if you have a Water-element weapon with you, use it to chase the Agnaktor away a safe distance before you flee.

**Summary: **Agnaktors are fiery Leviathans that have adapted to the harsh environment of the Mogan Volcano. They are coated in rock-hard, heat-resistant hide and possess extremely powerful beaks that they use without mercy against prey. Able to fire deadly lava beams and swim through magma with ease, Agnaktors view the human species as a threat and are aggressive as a result. Their young are called Uroktor and attack in packs. They are one of the most dangerous monsters in the Moga region, so be careful when traversing the Mogan Volcano.

-.-.-.-.-.

**Agnaktor is a monster that you can fight in any of the 3****rd**** Generation games – Monster Hunter Tri, Monster Hunter Portable 3****rd****, and Monster Hunter Tri Ultimate. It's an immensely fun and challenging monster to hunt.**

**In this chapter, I decided to give the species a bit of ancient history, since they look like they belong in an Aztec temple in my opinion. "Agunakotol" is actually a Romanized version of their Japanese name, Agunakotoru.**

**Also, Tartu is a villain in my Monster Hunter Destiny trilogy.**

**Did I do a good job with this chapter? Review please, and I'll see you soon!**

**Next chapter: Akantor (no, not Agnaktor again)!**


	5. Akantor

**Name:** Akantor

**Pronunciation:** ah-KAHN-torr

**Latin Name:** Nigedeus tyramulciber – "black god and fire tyrant"

**Element:** none

**Weakness:** Dragon

**Family:** Pseudowyverns?

**Class:** Hidden class

**Threat Level:** Insanely High

**Physical Description:** The Akantor is a gigantic quadrupedal Pseudowyvern – or so it is believed, anyway. To this day, we're still not sure what family the Akantor fits into. It is so powerful, some believe it to be an Elder Dragon.

Anyway, the Akantor is monstrous and bulky, walking with its back high in the air and its head sloping down toward the ground. Its front legs are large and muscular, and they stick out to the sides like those of an immense crocodile. The back legs are smaller, but just as strong. The Akantor's wide head is dominated by a huge mouth in which two monstrously large tusks are situated. Jagged spikes twice as long as a man is tall rise up from its sloping back, and its tail is long and flat, with two claw-like spikes on the end.

**Habitat:** As with many monsters in the Hidden class, the Akantor is extremely rare. It has only been sighted in two locations in the entire known world. The first is in the Minegarde region, within the expansive, volcanic subregion known as the Battleground. Here, Akantors live mostly alone, only encountering the deadliest of monsters in the vast wasteland.

Across hundreds of miles, in the Moga region, Akantors have also been sighted living _underneath_ the Mogan Volcano and Sacred Land, within the subregion known as the Lava Canyon. This region has only been open to humans for about fifty years or so, when a massive earthquake caused an entrance to open up deep inside the Mogan Volcano. Here, Akantors keep to themselves, bathing in the hot lava and going their entire lives without seeing another monster set foot in their domain.

UPDATE: I have received a report not even two days ago that huge, black creatures have been sighted deep underground in the recently-discovered region called the Nameless. The description of the unknown beasts matches that of Akantor, but I cannot be sure. None of us can, for the moment.

**Diet:** The Akantor is so massive that it can only sustain itself by preying on the largest and strongest of monsters. Because they tend to live in environments where no other monster will dare go, they must leave their secluded nests and journey to more populated lands in order to hunt.

Akantors only hunt once every few weeks or so, but they will hunt more often when they are rearing their young. Even though the environment can only support a few individuals, these select few can have extremely negative effects on the ecosystem – monsters both large and small flee in vast numbers from them. Only the strongest monsters dare challenge them, and it is unfortunately these monsters that the Akantor has no choice but to prey on.

In Minegarde, the Akantor must venture outside of the Battleground in order to feed. Their main prey is the Flying Wyvern Gravios – even the rock-hard shells and deadly heat blasts of those monsters are no match for the tough scales and terrible jaws of the Akantor. Because Gravios also live in the Nameless, it is assumed that (if indeed Akantor do live there) the Akantor mainly hunts that species in the Nameless as well.

In Moga, where there are no Gravios, the Akantor must travel to the surface of the Mogan Volcano and hunt there. At first it was thought that the Brute Wyvern, Uragaan, was their main prey, due to that monster's similarity to the Gravios, but it turns out that this is not true. The Uragaan's shell covers much more of the Brute Wyvern's body when compared to the less-armored Gravios. It is likely that even if an Akantor were to stab at the underbelly as it usually does with Gravios, it would break its tusks. A much more plausible theory is that Akantor mainly prey on Agnaktor and Deviljho instead.

**Biological Adaptations:** As mentioned, the Akantor is an extremely powerful monster that is on par with several species of Elder Dragon. It owes this immense power to several features that allow it to overpower any creature that dares oppose it.

First and foremost, there are the infamous tusks themselves. The Akantor's main weapon, these terrifying teeth are clad in black armor, much like the rest of its body, and are sturdy enough to shovel and scoop volcanic rock straight out of the ground. Indeed, by using these tusks, Akantors are able to easily burrow underground if necessary. However, the tusks are much more suited to stabbing and gutting its prey. They have immense jaw and neck strength – the largest Akantors are able to bite straight through a Gravios' neck and toss it effortlessly over their shoulders.

Akantors have an extremely large pair of lungs in comparison to their considerable size. This is probably to help them breathe in the smoke-choked atmosphere of the volcanic lands they love so much. But these massive organs give them an extra, surprise weapon to use in times of trouble – by fully inflating these lungs and vibrating an equally disproportionate voice box, an Akantor is able to produce a horrifying, ear-splitting screech that can carry for miles. I have heard of hunters in the old days having their eardrums literally explode by standing too close during one of these roars.

The lustrous black shell that envelops an Akantor is one of the toughest of all monster shells. Not even a Gravios' heat blast could possibly burn through it, and there have been rumors that the heat-resistant scales could even block a fireball from the legendary Crimson Fatalis. These tough scales overlap one another and leave no gaps in between, forming an almost impenetrable coat of armor. The Akantor's underbelly isn't as armored, but it is still tough enough to allow the Pseudowyvern to swim through lava rivers without causing itself harm. Because it isn't adapted to a lifestyle of swimming, it only crosses these rivers when it comes to them, so to speak.

An additional feature of the Akantor's sturdy black armor is the long, terribly sharp spines rising up from its back. Often, when the Akantor rises up out of the ground or the magma, it is these spines that emerge first and send those first shudders of fear down your backbone. Indeed, it is thought that the Akantor evolved its spines not for protection, but for intimidation. Recent research shows that Akantors can actually flex their spines back and forth, but only to a limited, barely-noticeable degree. However, I would imagine that they are very useful if an Akantor were to ever encounter the Crimson Fatalis.

The front legs of the Akantor, as noted previously, are long and muscular, sprawling out to the sides when it walks. These huge limbs allow this monster to take long, powerful strides on land, pulling itself forward with amazing strength. The wicked claws on each of its paws act as anchors, hooking the Akantor in place if necessary. Of course, they are also extremely useful weapons, as well as great digging tools. Combined with the amazing muscles that power them, the Akantor's claws are some of the most formidable weapons in the natural world.

Something of great interest can also be found on this Pseudowyvern's front legs. If you look very closely, you can see small, practically useless nubs on its forelegs – these are thought to be the remnants of wings!

In the past, Akantors were possibly much smaller and possessed wings extending from their forelegs, allowing them to fly short distances. However, as they evolved and became larger and stronger, they probably left the need for flight far, far behind them. If this is indeed true, it would be solid proof that the Akantor is more closely related to Pseudowyverns than Elder Dragons. Unfortunately, we will probably never know for certain – even if I sought out an Akantor and asked it, the beast itself most likely wouldn't know either. Monsters don't attempt to discover and study their history like we humans do.

In comparison to the forelegs, the Akantor's back legs are much smaller and, as one may assume at first, much weaker. On the contrary, this monster's back legs are probably even stronger than their wickedly powerful front legs. The first time I ever saw an Akantor, I witnessed it stand up awkwardly on its hind legs, supporting its immense bulk on those legs alone and making itself appear much larger. It has been speculated that this is an additional intimidation technique that Akantors have developed over the centuries. In the old days, even the bravest and most experienced hunter would have wet himself at such a terrifying sight!

On a side note, Akantors almost always rear up on their hind legs just before they scream.

Lastly, we have the tail. Akantors all possess a thick, flat tail with long claws on the end of it. This tail is heavily armored and drags on the ground, so the Pseudowyverns don't need them for balance like some others in their family. If anything, this massive appendage is yet another weapon it can use – it could possibly stagger even the largest Gravios with a single swat.

**Behavior:** Unsurprisingly, Akantors are aggressive, violent beasts that attack everything in sight. Ever since the war ended, however, they have stopped attacking the humans that were fortunate enough to find themselves in their presence. They do lash their tails and snarl a lot, sure – but at least they don't attack.

Because of their frightening appearance, extremely bad tempers, and almost unbeatable strength, the Akantor has never been a monster for humans to admire, even in the days before the monster war. They have been called the "Black God", but this is far from a respectful title, as you can imagine. In legends, the Spirit of Wrath, Iria, is said to be able to transform into an Akantor.

When an Akantor becomes enraged, their blood pressure skyrockets. The armor on their face and forelegs crack as their veins swell up and glow bright red, making them appear even more terrifying. Although this certainly places stress on the Akantor's cardiovascular system, and depletes their energy very quickly, it does give them a temporary boost in strength and speed. Because of their horrifically short fuses, this happens quite often – meaning that the Akantor has to eat even more to make up for this state.

When idle and without any other monsters provoking them, Akantors move around carelessly and aggressively, demolishing anything in their path. They are known to have occasional fits of temper in which they actively destroy anything that catches their eye. When they do encounter another monster, especially a large one, the Akantor will actively hunt it down and devour it. They have even been known to kill other monsters _for sport_. This obviously contributes to their huge and negative impact on the environment.

Literally nothing is known about the breeding habits of Akantors. And I don't think that we researchers will be doing anything to fix that. There's a line between bravery and stupidity.

**Ailments:** Akantors normally do not inflict any special status ailments, but their roars can be so intense that they disturb the ground around them, causing small volcanic eruptions. These bursts of fire and lava can cause Fireblight.

As well, the Akantor's saliva has been known to cause Defense Down on occasion. This is because it is slightly acidic, which helps greatly in digesting those crunchy Gravios shells.

**Relatives: **The Akantor has been put into the Hidden class because it is extremely rare and it is unknown which monster family it belongs in. The generally accepted theory is that the Akantor is an extremely large Pseudowyvern, but there are some who place it in the Elder Dragon family instead.

If Akantors indeed belong to the Pseudowvyern family, then their closest relatives would probably be other nearly-flightless monsters such as Tigrex or Dyuragaua. However, if they do turn out to be related to the Elder Dragons, I'd put them close to Teostra and Lunastra on the family tree.

**How to Approach:** How do you approach an Akantor? From behind a ten-foot Lance.

That joke's been popular in Minegarde for a while. But in all seriousness, there's a reason why the most experienced researchers are given missions to target Akantors. Either your boss is willing to use your exceptional talents to discover the unknown, or they're trying to kill you.

Because Akantors are so ridiculously rare, you could camp out in the Battleground or Lava Canyon for weeks and not see tooth nor spine of one. But if you do have the extreme fortune to come across one, then be wary. Try to stay out of sight if you can. The Akantor will not attack you on sight, but it will become increasingly agitated the longer you remain there. Don't test its patience – the last researcher that was assigned this monster as a subject stayed in sight for a second too long and, well, was never heard from again.

If you're an ordinary traveler and just happen to see one of these monsters, don't run away, as tempting as that option sounds. It is likely that the Akantor will give chase (since creatures that run away from you are usually prey). Just keep your distance and continue on your way, but remember – don't linger.

This isn't a necessary suggestion, but if you do have the luck to encounter an Akantor, I highly recommend that you report it to a researcher and give him or her every scrap of detail you can remember. Your sighting may lead to a new discovery.

**Summary:** Akantors are one of the most ferocious monsters in the known world. They are ridiculously powerful and cause severe harm to the environment. Because of their appearance and destructive nature, there are a lot of superstitions and legends surrounding them. Despite their amazing powers and adaptations, Akantors are extremely rare and are hardly ever seen. The Black God is an extraordinary monster that demands respect wherever it is found.

-.-.-.-.-.

**Akantor is the final boss of Monster Hunter Freedom 2. You can also encounter it in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite and Monster Hunter Portable 3****rd****. I've heard rumors that it appears in Monster Hunter 4, but I don't think it's been confirmed yet.**

**The Spirit of Wrath is a creature of my own invention – it's one of the seven main villains of another Monster Hunter fanfic I'm planning to write.**

**One more thing – I highly encourage you to listen to Akantor's music theme. It's really good, one of the best out there.**

**Review, and I'll see you again soon!**

**Next chapter: Akura Vashimu and Akura Jebia!**


	6. Akura Vashimu Akura Jebia

**Name:** Akura Vashimu / Akura Jebia

**Pronunciation:** ah-KOO-rah VAH-shee-MOO / ah-KOO-rah JEH-bee-ah

**Latin Name: **Scorpius crystalloides callidum – "crafty crystalline scorpion" / S. crystalloides abscondita – "hidden crystalline scorpion"

**Element:** none

**Weakness:** none

**Family: **Carapaceon

**Class:** Fear class

**Threat Level: **Very High

**Physical Description: **Upon sighting an Akura Vashimu or Akura Jebia for the first time, one can immediately understand why I have put these two in the Fear class. Both of these dangerous Carapaceons' appearances alone are so horrifying that they send most other monsters running in terror. To get a basic image of what an Akura looks like, look at an ordinary scorpion and imagine that it's ten times bigger than you are.

Here's a more specific description. Akuras are huge scorpion-like monsters covered in a sturdy black exoskeleton. They have four jointed legs as well as two powerful pincers. They keep their tails arced above their heads in stereotypical scorpion fashion. Covering the Akura's exoskeleton are amazingly beautiful crystal formations, which are purple-blue on the Akura Vashimu and pure white on the Akura Jebia. Both of them also have huge crystalline geodes on the ends of their tails instead of stingers. Their heads are small and possess strong mandibles as well as four beady red eyes.

Of note is the fact that the Jebia has the addition of horns on its head, while the Vashimu does not.

**Habitat:** Both of these species tend to keep to themselves, living deep in the colder environments of the Great Frontier. Vashimus inhabit the Desert, going into hiding during the day and emerging from the safety of the sand to hunt in the dead of night.

Jebias, on the other hand, prefer the seclusion of the Swamp to the wide-open expanses of the Desert. They hide in the chilly caves and lie in wait for any unfortunate creature that crosses their path.

**Diet:** Both of these Carapaceons are carnivores, and unlike others in their family, they are predators and not scavengers. However, both their hunting styles and their diets differ from each other.

In the largely barren Desert, the Akura Vashimu is forced to seek out its prey, and thus is classified as an active hunter. When it finds a herd of Apceros grazing on the Desert's sparse foliage or a pack of Genprey on the prowl, the Vashimu will quietly burrow into the sand and stalk its prey from there. Usually, it picks out a single individual and sneaks as close as it can, before lunging up out of the sand and bringing its target down with a strike from its tail. The only creature that is large enough to actively prey on Vashimus is the Odeibatorasu.

In the Swamp, however, the Akura Jebia is a 'sit-and-wait' predator. It hides in the ground and waits for its prey to come to it – this could be anything from a Kelbi to a Conga to even a large Yian Kut-Ku. Jebias have no natural predators, although recent reports from the Swamp state this might not be the case anymore…

**Biological Adaptations:** Each of these scorpion-like monsters is uniquely adapted to its habitat in its own unique way, but they also have some differences.

Their heads are very small and set close to their bodies. While the Vashimu's head is relatively plain, the Jebia has long white horns that adorn its head and spikes that line its back. The Akuras both have a set of small yet strong mandibles, built for tearing into monster flesh and pulping it into manageable chunks. Their beady red eyes are small, so it is thought they don't rely on sight when hunting.

The exoskeletons that cover the bodies of both of these Carapaceons are surprisingly durable and can repel a surprising amount of damage. The strength of these tough shells are increased even further due to the crystalline formations that frequently coat them. Although hunting technology in the later years of the war progressed to the point where weapons that could slice through these exoskeletons could be forged, there is almost no natural weapon that can pierce them. The Jebias take pride in this fact and boast about it whenever they can, while the Vashimus are comforted by the knowledge that they need only fear their worst enemy, the Odeibatorasu, and nothing else.

Also, the exoskeleton of an Akura is covered in almost invisible hairs. These are extremely sensitive and allow the Akura to detect vibrations, whether they are air currents or the footsteps of monsters. These hairs are a great help to a hunting Akura, as they usually do so from the safety of the ground.

Something to take note of is that the blood of these monsters actually changes color depending on the state of their health. In the old days, hunters would report that their blood would turn from grey to green, then blue, and finally bright red before they were killed. It is completely unknown how or why this happens.

Both species of Akura possess long, jointed arms and sharp, three-fingered pincers on the ends. While these appendages are usually not very useful in hunting or killing prey, they do help when the Carapaceons tunnel through the sand or mud. Apparently, the Akuras' pincers are actually quite dexterous, and they use them in much the same manner we humans use our hands. I have seen Akura Vashimu using their claws to tear apart prey and stuff the meat in their mandibles, and Akura Jebia even manipulating makeshift tools to help suit their needs. The most amazing tool ever recorded in the pincers of a Jebia was the scythe of a Shogun Ceanataur it had killed for only one reason – to help it pierce the hard shell of a Black Gravios carcass!

The legs of these monsters are typical of Carapaceons and other insect-like creatures. There are four of them, all hard and jointed in several places. Although they appear blunt, they are actually tipped with claws that are situated underneath their exoskeletons – sort of like the claws you would see if you took a microscope to a spider's leg. These allow the Akuras to maintain their grip on almost any terrain and assist them greatly in burrowing. However, the pointed tips of their legs make it very easy to trip or stagger them in comparison to broad-footed monsters or monsters built low to the ground.

When one looks at an Akura Vashimu or Jebia, the first thing they notice is the long, curled tail that dangles above them. This tail is jointed, like their legs and arms, and extremely flexible – an Akura can easily swing it in a 360-degree arc and have it snap right back into its original position. Intriguingly, the tail is equipped with a massive crystalline geode that forms quickly and naturally on the tip. In Vashimus, this geode is purple, and in Jebias, it is pure white. Obviously, they usually use it as a blunt-force weapon, ruthlessly smashing their prey to death with it. In each species, the tail also has special ducts around the geode which can spray special poisonous chemicals at will – the chemicals harden ridiculously fast into a solid coat of crystal, immobilizing anything trapped in it. Additionally, if a Vashimu or Jebia is to ever lose this geode, it can easily regrow it by oozing their venom from their ducts, which will eventually harden and grow into another perfect geode.

Interestingly, the Akuras' geodes are used for another, less obvious purpose. Their favorite hunting technique is to bury themselves in the ground with only this massive crystal poking out above the surface. Because many species are attracted to shiny things, including humans, unsuspecting monsters often investigate such a beautiful curiosity. Then, all the Akura has to do is whip out its tail and… well, you know the rest.

As mentioned before, crystal formations adorn various spots on an Akura's exoskeleton. This is because of the presence of more venom ducts on their heads, backs, and pincers. Although these ducts cannot actively spray these chemicals, they are constantly leaking them, which solidify on the Akura's shell and become the beautiful crystal formations one can usually see on them. These crystals serve to reinforce and protect the Carapaceons' already tough shells. Because the venom ducts of the Akura Jebia produce chemicals at a faster rate than those of the Akura Vashimu, their crystalline carapaces are often adorned with pure white crystal spikes and horns.

If the venom ducts of an Akura ever stop producing chemicals for some reason, the handicapped Carapaceon in question can easily spray themselves with the poison from their tail, which will produce crystal formations that are just as tough.

Interesting to note is that for some time during the monster war, hunters would harvest the crystals from an Akura after killing it and sell them at high prices. Even today, there are poachers that illegally kill these magnificent beasts for their crystals and sell them on the black market. Purchasing these products is also illegal, but it is perfectly fine to collect a crystal an Akura may have shed. There are distinct differences between a crystal that has naturally dropped off and one that has been carved off.

**Behavior:** Since these creatures are active predators, one might be drawn to the conclusion that they are very aggressive as well. This is certainly true, but only when they are on the hunt. In reality, both species of Akura are actually very timid. They spend most of their time hiding underground, often fleeing the moment they believe they have been discovered. Rather ironic for a monster of the Fear class, don't you think?

Akuras are usually skittish, rather like a small insect or arachnid. If you sneak up on and startle them, they'll instantly spray their chemicals in your direction and then flee. When they've gathered up their courage, they'll go investigate what it was that startled them. Upon seeing a human trapped in their solidified venom, they'll most likely pick you apart with their pincers and gulp each morsel down before going back to what they were doing. Even after years of being hunted by humans, the Akuras still regard them with indifference and not terror.

Another wrong conclusion people often arrive at is that Akuras are stupid and act completely on instinct. The opposite is true – these Carapaceons are probably the smartest of their family. They can talk in complex sentences, reason, and generally act as if they were human, although their voices are often rather odd to listen to, as they have mandibles instead of mouths and tongues. Jebias are often confident, sometimes bordering on cocky, in order to hide their timid natures, which they are embarrassed by. Vashimus are more cautious and talk quietly, often flinching at loud noises and stammering a lot. But both species can turn very nasty if angered.

Their mating season is quite interesting. Despite the common misconception, Akura females do _not_ eat the male after mating. However, it is true that the females of both species are larger, stronger, and more aggressive than the males. Therefore, when a male finds a suitable mate, he clasps her pincers in his own to stop her from suddenly rushing at him and attacking. Because of their timid natures, the Akura pair will find a secluded spot to mate, holding their pincers all the while. I have heard that the whole process looks somewhat like an odd dance. Keep in mind that this applies to both Vashimus and Jebias.

Once the eggs are laid, the male will leave and travel his own path once again. The female Akura will then take care of the eggs herself, guarding them with her very life. Instead of making a nest, she will affix the eggs to her back and then cover them with chemicals, ensuring that no predator will be able to crack them open and eat them. However, this new crystalline covering makes it impossible for the newborn Akuras to hatch. They solve this problem by calling out to their mother while still in the egg – the mother Akura will then crack open the crystalline shells and allow them to hatch by bludgeoning their way free of the eggs.

**Ailments:** Vashimus and Jebias are able to coat their enemies with their crystallizing venom, which humans consider to be a unique status ailment simply called "Crystallized". If you are Crystallized, then you will become covered in a thick layer of crystal and be unable to move. The venom also has the curious effect of draining your stamina, making you unlikely to get away even if you do break free.

**Relatives:** The Akuras are, obviously, more closely related to each other than any other monster in the Carapaceon family. Other than themselves, however, they seem to have no close relatives. All other Carapaceons are more crustacean-like than scorpion-like, meaning that the Akuras are more or less a branch all their own within the family.

If I had to pick the next closest relative to the Akuras, I would have to choose the Shogun Ceanataur. It is also a hunter, at least from time to time, and sometimes exhibits similar behavior.

**How to Approach:** Remember what I said about Akuras being timid monsters? Well, there's a chance that they'll feel you coming through the hairs covering their shells and flee immediately. They don't seem to be able to distinguish between humans and monsters based on vibrations alone, so to a Vashimu, for example, you could be a fearsome Tigrex for all it knows. Thus, if you're a simple traveler journeying across the Desert or the Swamp, then you won't have to worry about even glimpsing any of these monsters.

However, let's assume that you're a researcher, and that the Akura in question hasn't run away upon detecting you. Instead of fleeing, it will become extremely cautious the moment it feels your presence. Jebias are more likely to stay in the area than Vashimus. But each species needs to be approached in a different way.

If you are in the Desert and you encounter a Vashimu, chances are it won't know how close by you are unless it's looking straight at you. This is because your footprints will be muffled on the endless sea of sand that blankets the subregion. Do not sneak up on it if you value your life – instead, just idle around the area until you are sure it has seen you. Don't make any threatening moves, but remain vigilant and observe the Vashimu for any signs of aggression. Let it come to you in order to examine you. If it perceives that you are not a threat, then it will back away and allow you to stick around for as long as you want.

Jebias, however, need to be handled differently. They'll likely be able to hear you coming due to the large amounts of dead plants and puddles that swamp the Swamp, so to speak. Since they are more prideful than their Desert brethren, the Jebia will most likely be torn between staying and fleeing with its tail between its legs, metaphorically speaking. If it does decide to stay, don't be surprised if it's already looking right at you when you encounter it. Just do the same thing you would do if you encounter a Vashimu – stay still and let it come to you first. If it still seems skeptical, talk to it. Make sure your voice is calm and neither aggressive nor fearful, and maybe give it a few compliments on the pristine state of its crystalline carapace. That'll win it over.

If you are attacked by a Vashimu or Jebia, make sure you have a powerful weapon with you. As I discovered to my shock some years back, both species are completely immune to all of the five elements. They don't have very good eyesight, but they are vibration-sensitive as mentioned earlier, so another option is to stay as still as possible until they give up trying to find you. Flight is always better than fight, especially against a monster from the Great Frontier.

An important word of warning – if you come across a massive crystal projecting from the ground, you should avoid it at all costs, despite whatever greedy inner voices tell you to do. Chances are it's a Vashimu or a Jebia waiting for an unsuspecting monster to come investigate. If you approach it, it'll feel your footsteps, swing out its tail, and strike without mercy. In the harsh world we live in, things are almost never as they seem.

**Summary:** Akura Vashimus and Akura Jebias are deadly and frightening Carapaceons that inhabit the Great Frontier. Their intimidating appearance and crafty hunting techniques disguise a surprisingly timid demeanor. They can spray toxins that solidify into pure crystal, which they use to trap prey as well as to reinforce their exoskeletons. Attacking from underground, they often bludgeon their prey to death with their tails before picking it apart with a pair of dexterous pincers. These Carapaceons are certainly terrifying, but they are gentler than you think and are more afraid of you than you are of them.

-.-.-.-.-.

**Both the Akura Vashimu and the Akura Jebia are monsters from the third update of Monster Hunter Frontier. They're some of my favorites, to be honest, and they look really fun to hunt. Their titles are the "Tail Crystal Scorpion" and "Ashen Crystal Scorpion".**

**Make sure to send me a review and tell me how I did on these species! It's hard writing about Frontier monsters since there isn't a lot of official information about them, but hey, it's more stuff for me to make theories and hypotheses about!**

**Next Chapter: Alatreon!**


	7. Alatreon

**Name: Alatreon**

**Pronunciation: **ah-LAY-tree-OHN

**Latin Name: **Infernalis tenebra – "infernal darkness"

**Element:** Dragon, Ice, Fire, Thunder

**Weakness:** Ice and Water (ground), Dragon and Fire (in the air)

**Family: **Elder Dragons

**Class:** Godly class

**Threat Level:** Unspeakably High / Omnipotent

**Physical Description:** Alatreon is a massive Elder Dragon, with the classic draconic body shape. It holds its head up high when it walks, almost parallel with its wings, as it takes long, elegant strides with its long legs. Two gigantic, spiny horns adorn its relatively small head, which have a heavy, almost devilish appearance. It has a long snout and serpentine neck. Its breast is covered in sharp, upward-pointing scales. The wings are huge and ragged, with the webbing extending down to the base of its tail and giving it a kite-like shape in flight. Its legs are long and powerful, as is its tail. Its entire body is covered in glittering black scales that turn azure under certain conditions.

**Habitat:** Alatreon is one of a kind, making itself one of the rarest monsters in the entire known world. It inhabits one of the harshest landscapes in the entire Moga region, one where humans can barely reach. Much like how Akantors live in a subregion located within the Mogan Volcano, Alatreon has only been seen in a secluded section of the volcano, which is called the Sacred Land.

For ages, airships carrying trade goods past the Sacred Land have been vanishing, and only until thirty years ago that it was discovered that Alatreon was behind it. When hunters sent to slay it never returned, no one ever went into the Sacred Land again. Follow their example.

**Diet:** Here's something that I should tell you right away about Elder Dragons – hardly anything is known about any of them, especially the more powerful ones such as Alatreon. As a result, we researchers have absolutely no idea what this creature's diet is.

We can, however, make inferences. Judging from Alatreon's hostile behavior and anatomical features, the generally accepted theory is that it is a carnivore. Certainly, this almost omnipotent Elder Dragon is powerful enough to overcome absolutely anything in its habitat. Because nothing lives in the Sacred Land apart from Alatreon, it must fly to the more populous parts of the Mogan Volcano in order to catch its prey. Suspected prey items range from the relatively small Great Wroggis to those lava-swimming Leviathans, Agnaktors. Surely not even the heat of a lava lake can protect an Agnaktor from the hunger of Alatreon.

**Biological Adaptations: **Alatreon, as noted earlier, has the classic body shape of an Elder Dragon, but also has a number of adaptations to help it survive in its habitat. Or would a more accurate term be "tyrannize"?

In any case, Alatreon, unlike all other monsters instead of the few Elder Dragons more powerful than it, can utilize a tool hardly ever found in nature – magic. The only known creatures able to use magic naturally, apart from Alatreon, are Dire Miralis, Shagara Magara and its younger form Goa Magara, and the legendary Fatalis trio. It is this ability to harness such a fantastic natural force alone that makes Alatreon such a force to be reckoned with. On second thought, it can't be reckoned with at all, except by the aforementioned monsters.

Alatreon's magical abilities come from its horns. These huge, spiny crests are not just simply physical weapons as Alatreon sometimes uses them. They are able to absorb the magic that infuses the Sacred Land's very landscape and channel it through every cell in their body, giving Alatreon supernatural strength, speed, and stamina. Not only that, but it uses the magic itself as a weapon when it releases it through its horns. These destructive spells take the form of four of the five known elements – Fire, Ice, Thunder, and Dragon. Alatreon can release lightning bolts around it, cause a hail of giant icicles, wrap its body in deadly energy bolts, and breathe fiery whirlwinds. Its very roar is able to vibrate through the earth and cause the Sacred Land's volcanoes to erupt. In fact, all of this power is too much for even Alatreon to control, and it ends up releasing it randomly and causing enormous destruction to its surroundings. It is said that Alatreon can affect the very weather with its uncontrollable powers.

It is said that breaking or damaging Alatreon's horns will stop it from using its magic and thus render it vulnerable. But clearly, no one has lived long enough to prove it.

The black scales that cover Alatreon's body are known to glow blue when it releases powerful Thunder or Ice magic. Interestingly, it seems as if the Elder Dragon is completely unable to use Fire or Dragon magic in this state. But even without their enchanted properties, Alatreon's scales are much too tough for any weapon to pierce. Even elite hunters sent to slay the monster in the past, armed with the strongest armor and the sharpest weapons, were unable to stand a fighting chance. Because of the shiny, gem-like properties of the scales, Alatreon is also known as the "Glittering Black Dragon".

Additionally, this Elder Dragon has a cluster of razor-sharp, upward-pointing scales lining its chest. Because these are relatively small and rather brittle, it was once speculated that they served a purpose during the mating season. But because no other Alatreon has been found living anywhere else in the known world, this theory was eventually scrapped. Instead, researchers no believe that these special scales are a form of protection, in case an enemy gets lucky and manages to pierce its regular scales, thus fatally injuring it. But with these spines in place, no opponent could even touch Alatreon without getting severely injured.

Alatreon's wings are huge, dark, and ragged, spanning several dozen feet to either side of the Elder Dragon when fully spread. These gigantic wings allow Alatreon to glide effortlessly on the volcanic winds as it patrols the Sacred Land. The shape and great surface area of its wings allow it to easily catch thermal updrafts. It is thought that Alatreon uses its magic to help it power its flight as well, since its horns will sparkle brightly and its scales will shine blue whenever it rises into the air. But for now, this is simply uncertain guesswork.

While certainly adept in the air, Alatreon is truly fearsome when hunting on land. It has four long, powerful legs that it can use to run at frightening speeds across almost any terrain. Its sharp claws allow it to better grip the ground as it runs, and to pin down particularly troublesome prey. However, it prefers not to use them as weapons.

What it does like using against enemies, though, is its thick tail. Alatreon can use this heavy appendage to swat an adversary away, while at the same time releasing Fire or Ice magic to further cripple them. The spines that line the tail just add to the amount of harm it can potentially do. However, Alatreon mainly uses its tail as a rudder when flying in order to help it steer.

**Behavior: **All Elder Dragons have a lot of legends and lore attached to them. But being such a rare and immensely powerful Elder Dragon, Alatreon features heavily in the myths of the Moga region. Although there are many variations of these tales, almost all of them portray Alatreon as some kind of god, or reincarnation of one.

Personally, I do not believe such a thing – Alatreon is almost certainly mortal. However, it lives an extremely long lifespan. There has been a lot of proof excavated from old ruins across the Moga region that the Alatreon that currently exists in the Sacred Land has existed since long before the time of the monster war, which means that it is probably well over a millennium in age.

The legends about Alatreon also share another thing in common – they almost always tell of Alatreon being a malevolent demon that rose up out of the lava one day, straight out of Hell itself. In these stories, its roar is popularly mentioned – said to "sound like a thousand people screaming in mortal agony, as if the souls of the ones it had killed over the centuries were expressing their eternal pain through the dragon's maw". If one were to look at a picture of Alatreon, one could definitely see why people would assume it to be evil. Its horns, ragged wings, terrifying powers, and glittering black scales give it a frightening appearance, and its volcanic habitat only serves to strengthen the feeling of malevolence radiating from it. Not to mention its aggressive attitude towards trespassers in its realm.

I do my best to assure people that Alatreon is simply another living creature and not a demon bent on destruction. However, it is very difficult to put aside hundreds of years of superstition and whispered tales. One of the most infamous legendary beings of all time, the Spirit of Greed, is said to appear as an Alatreon – although one much weaker than the authentic Elder Dragon, of course.

There are actually a few legends about Alatreon that put it in a positive light – but admittedly, those legends come from Tartu's people, who have been wiped off the face of the known world as punishment for their evil ways.

If we put aside the old tales and look at the facts, Alatreon is very aggressive and kills any creature that invades the Sacred Land. I'm assuming that this creature is territorial in nature, although the answer to why is still uncertain. It could be that this creature is so powerful that it feels the need to seclude itself, so as not to bring harm to the world around it. But living things that dare to seek it out are killed anyway – maybe Alatreon is trying to send a message, telling us to leave it alone for the good of the world?

Also unknown is if Alatreon can breed or not. Even an Elder Dragon cannot live forever, so it has to be able to reproduce in some way. However, no other Alatreon has been discovered anywhere in the known world, so how it would be able to ensure the continuation of its species in the future is a complete mystery.

When hunting, legends say that Alatreon prefers using its teeth and claws to take down prey, and not magic. The tales explain that the Elder Dragon finds much more sport in this method, but also is reluctant to unleash its powers for fear that they will run out of control and devastate the land. This is one of the few myths about Alatreon that I find plausible enough to believe.

Such a long-lived and experienced creature must therefore be wise as well, and thankfully, those legends are actually accurate. Alatreon is said to be one of the most intelligent beings in the world, far surpassing human beings. My son is actually one of the very few humans in history that has met Alatreon and lived to tell of it, and he confirmed that the Elder Dragon is crafty, well-spoken, incredibly wise, and not malevolent at all.

Upon hearing this, I realized that it is rather sad to see how the human imagination has corrupted such a magnificent beast.

**Ailments:** Because Alatreon is able to control the elements of Fire, Ice, Thunder, and Dragon, it is by extension able to inflict their corresponding ailments – Fireblight, Iceblight, Thunderblight, and Dragonblight.

It is well known that each different set of armor, no matter what, is vulnerable to at least one or two of the five elements. Blacksmiths have tried for a very long time to create the perfect armor set, one that is immune to all of the elements, but none have succeeded. If you were to face Alatreon, it would almost certainly be able to find a weakness in your armor and exploit it.

**Relatives:** As I have mentioned, Alatreon is one of a kind. No others of its species have been found as of this writing.

However, its body structure, movements, and overall appearance bear an uncanny resemblance to the Kushala Daora, a much weaker Elder Dragon from the Great Frontier region. It is popularly speculated that the Daora is Alatreon's closest living relative, and I believe that there is enough evidence to support this theory.

**How to Approach:** Chances are you will never meet Alatreon. There's an even higher chance that you will not survive such an unlikely encounter. In this case, the "How to Approach" section of this field guide is obsolete.

Do not bother to seek out Alatreon for yourself. It isn't worth risking your life for.

**Summary:** Alatreon is not only one of the most powerful Elder Dragons in the known world, but it is one of the only monsters able to use magic. It features in folklore as an evil demon able to control four of the five elements, and thankfully only one of those statements has been confirmed. This monster lives alone in the Sacred Land and tries to stay there for the good of the world. Its powers are enough to alter the weather, and what's more, are nearly uncontrollable even for Alatreon. Steer clear of the Sacred Land, whatever you do. It's best to grant Alatreon's wishes and leave it alone.

-.-.-.-.-.

**Alatreon is the final boss of Monster Hunter Tri. I've fought it over twenty times, and have only succeeded in killing it twice. It's definitely a challenge - but sadly, it is now impossible to fight it in the aforementioned game, as the online servers have shut down. However, you can still fight it in Monster Hunter Tri Ultimate!**

**There are a total of seven god-like creatures in the Moga region, and Alatreon is one of them. I tried my best with this chapter, but I didn't find it very fun because Alatreon is more of a mythical monster than a living creature.**

**How'd I do? Review and wait for the next awesome monster!**

**Next chapter: Amatsumagatsuchi!**


	8. Amatsumagatsuchi

**Name: **Amatsumagatsuchi

**Pronunciation: **ah-maht-SOO-mah-GAT-SOO-kee

**Latin Name: **Tempestus princeps – "tempest ruler"

**Element: **Water

**Weakness:** Dragon

**Family:** Elder Dragons

**Class:** Godly class

**Threat Level:** Unspeakably High / Omnipotent

**Physical Description:** Amatsumagatsuchi – wait, what do you mean by "Fatalis bless you"? That's the Elder Dragon's name! But to avoid further confusion, I will refer to this magnificent monster as "Amatsu".

Amatsu is one of the seven most powerful monsters in all of the Moga Region. She is an Elder Dragon, but looks nothing like other Elder Dragons such as Alatreon. Instead, her body shape is much like that of a Leviathan – long and serpentine, with four rather short limbs. Her body is covered in fins – the fins on her legs are almost wing-like, while the fins running down her back and tail are much larger and more fin-like, for lack of a better word. All of her fins billow out behind her when she flies, as she seems to almost swim through the air. The head is dominated by a long, crocodile-like snout and two curving golden horns that look somewhat like antlers. Long, flowing streamers adorn her head and fins.

Amatsu is one of those monsters that are very difficult to describe. She is simply too awe-inspiring for humans to put such beauty into words.

**Habitat:** Amatsu is a nomad, a monster that has no natural habitat and thus must wander through other monsters'. Because of this, she is not nearly as reclusive as Alatreon and we as a species know so much more about her. There is only one Amatsumagatsuchi known to exist, and it has been confirmed that she is indeed female.

While Amatsu does wander, she seems to prefer to stay in the Moga region. She never comes close to touching land, except when she migrates to the Misty Peaks every year. During this time, she tends to stick around the peak of the Great Mountain. It is in the Misty Peaks where humans are able to get a closer look at this wondrous Elder Dragon.

Her arrival in the Misty Peaks is said to herald spring and the coming of rain, but we researchers believe she only arrives at that time due to a more plentiful food supply. However, it is entirely possible that there is another, less practical reason she visits the Great Mountain to bring rain to the Misty Peaks.

**Diet:** Although little is still known about Amatsumagatsuchi, we have a much better understanding of her due to her habit of remaining out in the open. Whenever one sees an unusual storm building, she is almost certainly behind it, meaning that Amatsu is very easy to track.

Inevitably, persistently following Amatsu means eventually following her to a feeding ground at some point. From research gathered over many years, we can conclude that Amatsu flies to a large body of water of some sort whenever she gets hungry. It seems that Amatsu feeds predominantly on fish and small Leviathans, snapping them up in her long jaws and swallowing them whole. Her teeth are small and thin, perfect for preventing her slippery prey from escaping.

Some researchers have noted that Amatsu will often dive beneath the surface of a lake, for instance, in order to hunt. This strengthens the popular and probably correct theory that her ancestors once lived in the sea.

**Biological Adaptations: **An Elder Dragon is formally classified as such if the creature in question can either live for centuries, or is powerful enough to cause natural disasters. In the case of Amatsumagatsuchi, she fits neatly into both categories.

Wherever Amatsu goes, terrible monsoons and thunderstorms follow. People have long believed that this is because she is able to wield some kind of magic, rather like Alatreon, that allows her to manipulate the weather. However, although she is indeed a Water-element monster, Amatsu is unable to use magic.

Instead, Amatsu is able to change the air pressure and temperature in her immediate vicinity, although how she does this is still unknown. However, its effects are clear – Amatsu is constantly surrounded by a raging storm of rain, wind, and electricity. This may be for protection, although Amatsu rarely encounters other monsters, and never one as strong as her. No matter the reason for this amazing ability, many beings – humans and monsters alike – look to Amatsu with a sense of wonder and gratitude for bringing these storms with her on her travels across Moga.

Interestingly, these storms seem to increase and decrease in strength depending on Amatsu's mood – calming as she does, and becoming more violent when she does. People in Yukumo Village have reported that Amatsu's storms have become as terrible as hurricanes in the past. It is one of those things that seem obvious when stated plainly, but aren't, in fact, obvious at all.

In the old days, hunters sent to slay Amatsumagatsuchi – why they were hired to kill such a beautiful and benevolent creature is completely _beyond_ me – noted that in addition to having a constant storm surrounding her, she also had a smaller, personal "aura" of wind around her. This is similar to the "aura" that Kushala Daoras swaddle themselves in, but apparently is noticeably less intense. In particular, the hunters reported that projectile weapons such as Bowguns would have limited effectiveness in the additional wind. Amatsu is also able to manipulate this "aura" in order to create powerful tornados around herself.

And all of this is certainly not the end of her powers. Amatsu is able to produce wind and water _internally_, in a special organ, allowing her to expel powerful gusts of high-pressure liquid and gas. These watery blasts are so powerful that they can tear through dirt, wood, and even rock. Living things don't stand a chance if they find themselves on the receiving end of a blast.

Amatsu's multitude of fins makes her appear stunningly elegant, but I highly doubt that this is their purpose. After all, there is only one Amatsumagatsuchi as far as we humans are aware, so it is unlikely that it is some kind of mating display. Instead, these fins increase her surface area, as well as making her more streamlined and aerodynamic. Combined with her control over wind and air, Amatsu is a monster that makes flying seem like no effort at all. By changing air pressure around her, she is able to float easily through the sky without even flapping her front limbs.

Speaking of which, Amatsu's four limbs are incredibly weak and only lightly muscled. If Amatsu needed to rely on flapping her "wings" like the majority of flying monsters, she wouldn't even be able to get off of the ground. Come to think of it, she wouldn't even be able to support her weight on the ground either! It is because of this that Amatsu spends her entire time in the sky, using her "wings" for nothing other than to increase her surface area and thus make her more aerodynamic. And, in turn, it is because of this inactivity that prevents her limbs from strengthening.

This odd lifestyle raises a lot of questions about Amatsu's early life. Could she fly from the second she was born? Did she need to spend time swimming in the sea before eventually gaining such awe-inspiring control over wind and water? Since Amatsu is likely over a millennium old as of this writing, we may never know the answers to these questions.

If picture Amatsumagatsuchi in your imagination and then take away all of her fins, you would see that she has a long, streamlined, serpentine body shape, similar to most species of Leviathans. Because of this uncanny resemblance, it is widely believed that Amatsu's ancestors once lived in an aquatic habitat. Since there are Elder Dragons that still do live in and have adapted to an oceanic lifestyle, it is entirely possible that other Elder Dragons may have, at one point, crawled out of the water and took to the skies.

**Behavior: **Whereas Alatreon's name is synonymous with hatred, fear, and destruction in the old legends, Amatsu's is spoken of in quite the opposite context. Amatsu represents everything Alatreon doesn't – peace, beauty, and serenity.

The myths and folklore surrounding Amatsu are all mostly the same across the Moga region – she is said to be the yin to Alatreon's yang, the herb that heals the destruction it spreads across the land, the bringer of bountiful crops and fresh spring rain. Most of the legends concerning this Elder Dragon come from Yukumo Village in the Misty Peaks. The people there are a traditional folk who still treat Amatsu like a goddess, leaving offerings of food at the base of the Great Mountain every year, when she appears in that particular subregion.

However, the legends are not entirely the same. There are a few out there that cast her in a more malevolent light, portraying her as a representative of the destructive forces of nature. The popular myth of the Seven Spirits says that the Spirit of Lust is able to transform into an Amatsu – which is where the concept of "deadly beauty" comes from.

In general, Amatsu is a creature that people throughout history have both revered and feared. Humans once worshipped – and in Yukumo Village, still do worship – Amatsu for her incredible ability to bring storms and rain that cleansed the land and caused their farms to flourish. On the other hand, they also feared the Elder Dragon for her infrequent, yet still horrible, rages, which would result in a fearsome hurricane that destroyed everything in its path. People would place offerings of food at the base of their temples and pray in order to appease Amatsumagatsuchi and prevent her fury.

All legends are based on a grain of truth, and these legends are no different. Amatsu is a calm, serene monster that rarely gets angry. Some may think otherwise when they see the dark clouds gathering on the horizon and the lightning beginning to flash, but this is simply Amatsu's power at its most docile. This Elder Dragon is probably the most content and relaxed of all monsters, watching all that goes on below her with only the barest flicker of interest.

However, Amatsu has been known to show her territorial side on occasion. If a passing wyvern is flying through her storm – her personal space – she will ferociously chase it off. If an airship crosses her path, she will shoot it down with a ferocious water blast. When hunters would rush to meet her at the peak of the Great Mountain, she would fight them off. All of these territorial responses have almost no effect on her serene mood – even in the heat of battle, Amatsu remains calm.

A popular saying in Moga is "the quietest often shout the loudest", and they have Amatsumagatsuchi to thank for that. While this Elder Dragon is the very definition of peace and tranquility, if you manage to get under her skin just enough… it doesn't even bear thinking about. To put it bluntly, if Amatsu gets angry, she goes completely and utterly _berserk_.

At one point during the monster war, the Misty Peaks was almost swept away by the destruction she unleashed, all because of a quartet of hunters that had succeeded in driving her off the edge. The sole survivor of that encounter – a well-known, war-hardened hunter bedecked in armor made from Akantor scales – reported in a small, shaky, terrified voice that the sky had turned crimson and the clouds roiled with wind and lightning. Entire trees had been uprooted, forests set ablaze and quickly extinguished, only to be ignited again, and the rain had become so hard that it was more like hail. The weather itself had thrown one of his fellow hunters off the edge of the Great Mountain. And all the while, Amatsumagatsuchi raged, screeching at the top of her lungs, her normally sweet voice distorted by anger and hatred, and her eyes glowing the most terrifying crimson color. Then the hunter fled, Amatsu's anger abated, and she flew off without a care in the world.

Amatsu lives an amazingly long lifespan – the Elder Dragon you can see today once a year in the Misty Peaks is the same one that flew over that lush alpine forest before the monster war had even started. It is totally unknown how long her species lives, if there are others of her kind, or how she can reproduce. Naturally, there are many legends about the subject – one of the original tales from Yukumo Village predicts that another Amatsu will be born when a terrible thunderstorm strikes the highest peak of the Great Mountain on the night of a blue moon. Apparently, it has to be the first day of spring when that happens, if it happens at all (which, needless to say, I doubt).

**Ailments:** Amatsumagatsuchi is obviously able to inflict Waterblight. This status occurs when water enters the lungs, causing one to quickly and frequently lose their stamina.

Also of note is the fact that whenever you get too close to Amatsu, the temperature drops. This sudden chill is in effect around Amatsu, encompassing an approximate radius of one hundred meters. The cold is so intense that Hot Drinks are required in order to prevent one from freezing to death.

**Relatives:** As with all the powerful monsters in the Godly class, Amatsu is one of a kind, as far as we are aware. Since she is an Elder Dragon with a Leviathan-like body shape and with suspected aquatic origins, my best guess as to her closest living relative would be Ceadeus. However, this might not be entirely accurate, as Ceadeus is more whale-like than serpent-like. Alatreon might be closely related, although I have doubts about that too.

Outside the realm of Elder Dragons, the Leviathan family may be at least distantly related to Amatsu. Lagiacrus in particular is often mentioned when discussing this, since it is aquatic, serpentine in shape, and predatory. No other known Leviathan has all three of these traits.

**How to Approach:** Because Amatsumagatsuchi is much less reclusive than Alatreon, this section might actually serve a purpose. While it is possible to sight Amatsu anywhere in the Moga region, the chances of actually seeing her up close are much higher if you are in the Misty Peaks during springtime.

It is popular for researchers like myself to be assigned an Amatsu-watching mission in the Misty Peaks, but even if we weren't, we'd still go. In fact, I challenge you to find one person in Moga that doesn't want to or hasn't been to Yukumo Village during that time of year.

Even regular travelers find themselves in the Misty Peaks when Amatsu makes herself at home. If you want a really good glimpse of her, climb the Great Mountain – but not all the way to the peak – and watch her as she passes by. Amatsu will not attack you if you keep your distance. Even if you aren't a good climber, I encourage you to learn. Those hours of grueling training are nothing when you consider the reward. One glimpse of Amatsu as she floats elegantly through the storm-tossed skies is worth three times of _any_ amount of time spent climbing mountains.

**Summary:** Amatsumagatsuchi is an Elder Dragon that has long been worshipped by the people of the Moga region. Tales of her can be heard from any corner of the region, although they are most popular in Yukumo Village. Constantly shrouded in a raging thunderstorm as she wanders through the skies, Amatsu is widely considered the most beautiful of all monsters. However, her calm disposition hides a terrifying temper, one that can potentially lay waste to entire subregions. Despite this flaw, Amatsu is probably the most revered Elder Dragon of them all.

-.-.-.-.-.

**Amatsumagatsuchi is the final boss of Monster Hunter Portable 3****rd****. Since it's a Japanese-only game, I probably will never fight her. Which is a pity, because the entire battle looks incredible, right down to the music.**

**In fact, I encourage you to search "Amatsumagatsuchi theme" on YouTube. There are two parts – the first part is calm and serene, and the second part plays when you get Amatsu mad. The latter is amazingly beautiful and epic at the same time.**

**Even though I stated in Alatreon's chapter that godly Elder Dragons weren't as fun to write about as regular monsters, this chapter was still incredibly fun to write. I absolutely love Amatsu.**

**Leave a review, and I'll see you for the next monster!**

**Next chapter: Anorupatisu!**


	9. Anorupatisu

**Name: **Anorupatisu

**Pronunciation: **ah-NOHR-oo-pat-EE-soo

**Latin Name: **Polarimare rex – "king of the Polar Sea"

**Element:** Ice and Dragon

**Weakness:** Fire

**Family:** Flying Wyverns

**Class:** Abyssal class

**Threat Level:** Very High?

**Physical Description: **Anorupatisu, at first glance, could be mistaken for a new species of Piscene Wyvern. However, it is more closely related to Flying Wyverns such as Rathalos. But it certainly has characteristics of both families.

Anorupatisu has a similar posture to the Rath wyverns, with its head low to the ground and its back sloping upward. Its upper body is covered in thick blue scales while its lower body is covered in white scales, and its spiny, azure wings stretch wide when in flight. Its legs are long and its toes carry hooked claws that let it grip slippery ice. The most distinctive feature is the snout, from which extends a powerful, saw-like horn, and snaggle-toothed projections extend from its jaws. It has a thick, rigid fin that rises from its back, and its tail is fluked rather like a shark's.

**Habitat:** Anorupatisu is a recently-discovered wyvern from the Great Frontier. So far, it is only known to inhabit the far northern subregion where glaciers choke the water, the subregion that we researchers have dubbed the PolarSea. This region consists of huge ice floes that float on top of the frigid ocean. In fact, since this monster is so large, much bigger than anything else in this subregion, it has been officially dubbed "The King of the Polar Sea".

In addition, is actually one of the only monsters that is able to swim, fly, and walk with equal ease, making it an all-terrain threat that researchers and travelers must be wary of when journeying across the Polar Sea.

**Diet:** As one might expect of such a ferocious-looking Flying Wyvern, the Anorupatisu is a carnivore. Its usual prey consists of large fish, squid, and even the strange hammer-headed sharks that inhabit the deep oceans around the Polar Sea, so it usually spends its time hunting away from the glaciers. Because of this unique lifestyle, the Anorupatisu usually can get away with hunting and filling its stomach unopposed.

Once in a while, Anorupatisus get cravings for large land prey, and will surface from their usual deep-sea hunting grounds to ravage the glaciers in search of food. Giaprey usually fall on the menu, but what these Flying Wyverns are really after are Pokara. These huge seal-like Leviathans are incredibly delicious even by human standards, and are a delicacy to the Anorupatisus that seek them out. However, they must be wary of Pokaradon, which are the huge alpha males that protect their Pokara herd.

**Biological Adaptations: **Of course, in order to have claimed the title of "King of the Polar Sea", the Anorupatisu would have to be very highly adapted in order to gain a foothold in the harsh frozen subregion and claw its way to the top of the food chain.

The most obvious adaptation that the Anorupatisu has evolved is the long, barbed horn that looks rather like that of a sawfish. This formidable weapon is tough and sturdy, being able to cut through thick ice like a giant blade. As you can certainly imagine, the Anorupatisu uses this to disembowel its prey, especially larger prey like hammer-headed sharks or Pokara. Whereas said monsters require a few well-placed slices, usually to the neck or belly, the Anorupatisu deals with small prey by simply swimming into the midst of a group of them and randomly swings its horn around, usually killing a satisfactory amount before the rest swim away. It is thought that the Anorupatisu also uses its horn to help it dig through the ice, being tough enough to easily shear through an ice floe.

The jaws of these monsters are quite complex – they feature a sturdy row of modified scales in front of their mouth, where the lips would be on a human, that look rather like thick fangs. Behind these fang-like extensions are toothless gums. These extensions are most likely for crushing or killing prey if a swipe from the horn doesn't do the trick. Because Flying Wyverns chew their food, Anorupatisus probably use their extensions to slice through flesh and tear off manageable chunks before undergoing the chewing process. They probably lack real teeth for the same reason, as Polar Sea monsters usually have thick hides or tough scales that teeth couldn't penetrate.

Speaking of tough scales, Anorupatisu possess those as well. While its underside is white and color and covered in thin, overlapping scales, its topside is more like a shell or carapace, with terrifically thick blue scales that have fused together over millions of years. This "shell" allows it to be protected while swimming underneath the glaciers while its dorsal fin cuts through the ice above. This is its favorite hunting technique – swimming up underneath prey resting on the glaciers and suddenly bursting up from below, ambushing them in a storm of flying ice. The color of its scales also serve as camouflage – seen from above, the swimming Anorupatisu blends in with the darker water below, and when seen from below, its white underside blends in with the much lighter water above. Often, its prey doesn't see it coming until it is too late.

Despite the Anorupatisus' aquatic habits, these Flying Wyverns have wide, blue wings that are more than capable of supporting them in flight. Not only do these appendages allow them to soar over their polar domain in search of new feeding grounds or a potential nesting site, but they also double as fins when swimming. This is another trait that confuses researchers – Piscene Wyverns do not fly, but Flying Wyverns do not swim. Perhaps Anorupatisus are some kind of missing link between the two families?

Anyway, their wings are incredibly tough and durable, and their chest muscles unusually powerful, allowing them to flap strongly through the air without the need for thermals – after all, there are no warm drafts of air in the Polar Sea to boost their flight. As a result, the wings of the Anorupatisu are probably the strongest of all Flying Wyverns' wings.

Furthermore, to help boost their flight, Anorupatisus are able to produce cold air and release it through the cracks in their shells. When they do this, the already-subzero temperature around them tends to drop even further. However, how they produce this aura of chilly air is completely unknown.

Additionally, the Anorupatisu's wings are lined with jagged spines. At first, it was believed by researchers that these structures were in fact vestigial and served no real purpose, but now it is known that the Anorupatisu uses these spines to help it dig through hard glacier ice and reach the water below. The spines are its main digging tool, but it also uses its horn to assist in the digging process.

Unlike most Flying Wyverns, this monster has very strong legs that allow it to run at great speed for short distances. It can put these limbs to other use, whether that use is snatching small prey off of the ground or paddling strongly when swimming. Its feet are equipped with long, clawed toes that allow it to grip the slippery ice when walking or running.

Although the Anorupatisu indeed uses its legs to help it swim, its feet are not webbed whatsoever and thus are of little help in the water. However, the Anorupatisu still has its long, thick tail. This is its main swimming tool – the tail is long and possesses streamlined fins that stick out from the tip. Thanks to this highly adapted appendage, the Anorupatisu can swim great distances with only a few strokes. When it needs to, this monster can put on an incredible burst of speed that easily outpaces any other aquatic monster in the Polar Sea. And because of its effective camouflage, prey usually never has any time to try and run.

The most intriguing, and deadly, attribute of the Anorupatisu is the unique organ system that spreads throughout its entire body like a second network of blood vessels. These organs are small and are connected by vein-like tendrils, and produce wicked amounts of draconic energy. When the Anorupatisu enters a state of high-energy usage, such as anger, these organs will kick in and grant the monster temporary Dragon-element abilities. The Dragon element is the rarest of all elements, and also the deadliest, so be careful if you happen upon an Anorupatisu that looks particularly agitated!

**Behavior:** Because of its ecological niche as the "King of the Polar Sea", Anorupatisus can act however they want without fear of being oppressed or driven to extinction. This makes it hard to classify their behavior, as each Anorupatisu can afford to express itself.

But as a species, these Flying Wyverns do share a few basic personality traits. First and foremost, they are usually aggressive and guard their territories jealously. Because life is so harsh in the arctic lands they live in, they must keep a very watchful eye on all that goes on in their domain. If a Giaorugu or Pokaradon is spotted feasting on something, they will dive down from the sky, or up from the ice, and ferociously chase them away. Anything that lives and breathes in the Anorupatisu's territory is either a rival or a meal, or sometimes both.

Furthermore, Anorupatisus tend to let their exalted position in the Polar Sea's food chain get to their heads, and as a result are usually proud and disdainful of other monsters. Some of them can be bullies as well, knowing full well that nothing can stop them from terrorizing other monsters. In fact, an Anorupatisu I once spoke to actually said that it didn't see the point of other monsters' existence, other than food.

Like I mentioned earlier, each individual Anorupatisu has its own unique personality that goes beyond these basic traits. Some are more timid and prefer to stay safe in the ocean, where they can gorge themselves on fish without worrying about other monsters, while others are more proud and spend their time soaring above their icy kingdom. Unfortunately, travelers tend to encounter the more aggressive latter individuals more often than the quieter ones.

As far as intelligence goes, Anorupatisus are pretty frightening! They clearly haven't just clawed their way to the top of the food chain through brute force alone. Perhaps their great brains are what classify them as Flying Wyverns in the end. Although they're certainly not the most intelligent Flying Wyverns, being surpassed by wyverns such as Doragyurosu and Rathalos, they are probably the smartest creatures in the Polar Sea.

Their intelligence is best observed being put to use when they're hungry. Even though they're certainly powerful enough to, Anorupatisus don't usually hunt by charging forward mindlessly – they carefully observe their prey whilst keeping their distance, waiting for the other monster to become comfortable before sneaking up and ambushing them, either from the air, from the water, or from the ice. It seems as if the very Polar Sea itself favors the Anorupatisus, as they usually always mask their stalking to perfection and succeed in getting what they want.

Mating season for Flying Wyverns is always a very interesting business, so although we do not know much about the Anorupatisu's breeding habits, we can infer that it is just as elaborate as the rituals of other species. Mated pairs do not seem to stay together for life like with other wyverns – instead, they break up after a few years to pursue new partners. Their relationships are more like those of Piscene Wyverns than Flying Wyverns, which further confuses us researchers as to how to classify these magnificent monsters.

**Ailments:** The Anorupatisu can use the Ice element to its advantage, as well as the Dragon element in certain conditions. However, they cannot control either element well enough to be able to inflict Iceblight and Dragonblight – in order to inflict these, a monster must be able to concentrate and exercise pinpoint control over an element. This is something that the Anorupatisu is apparently incapable of doing.

Usually, Ice-element monsters are able to inflict an additional ailment called the "Snowman ailment". Anorupatisus are no exception – by smashing ice and throwing it into the air, whipping up clouds of snow with their tails, and breaking into dormant "ice geysers" with their horns, they can cause large amounts of snow to stick to an adversary, making them unable to move.

**Relatives:** Like it was mentioned several times in this chapter already, the Anorupatisu's classification is in serious doubt. Although it is officially stated to be a Flying Wyvern by researchers all over the known world, sometimes the Anorupatisu seems to be more like a Piscene Wyvern.

Let us list all the facts pointing toward a Flying Wyvern-like lifestyle – Anorupatisus can fly, they are intelligent, proud, and territorial, and are at the top of their food chain. It is suspected that they undergo elaborate mating rituals as well.

Now, let's go over their Piscene Wyvern-like traits – Anorupatisus are built mostly for an aquatic lifestyle, they aren't as smart as most Flying Wyverns, they take new mates every few years, and resemble fish more than reptiles.

My personal opinion is that the Anorupatisu is the long-sought-for missing link between the Flying and Piscene Wyvern families. Whereas in the old days, people would probably dismiss this theory, researchers today are becoming more and more convinced that this is the case.

**How to Approach:** If you are a researcher and are seeking out an Anorupatisu, you must already know what to expect – the unexpected. Because each Anorupatisu is different personality-wise, you must learn to exercise caution and not to jump to conclusions. Doing so could cost you your life.

A popular phrase back in the days of the monster war was "to hunt a monster, you must think like a monster", and in this case, such a phrase applies. In order to properly approach an Anorupatisu, you must first become _more like_ an Anorupatisu.

When you've found your target monster, spend a few minutes out of sight and quietly observe it going about its business. Only by watching and waiting, picking out little details about how the Anorupatisu acts, can you learn how to approach that individual. But just remember – if you find a method of approach for one Anorupatisu, you can be sure that it will not work with another.

If you are a simple traveler, on the other hand, you are most likely unprepared for dealing with specific species of monsters and probably know little about Anorupatisus. In this case, when traveling through the Polar Sea, be extremely wary. Scan the skies frequently, keep your ears open for the sounds of violently cracking ice, and try to stay away from open water. Unfortunately, due to the quieter and more cautious Anorupatisus having a habit of sticking near the ocean, there is a much higher chance of you encountering one of the more aggressive, prouder wyverns on your travels through the PolarSea.

If you do end up encountering one, do not make any threatening moves – whether they're physically threatening or threatening toward the Anorupatisu's pride. Try to remain as docile as possible, and maybe the Anorupatisu will decide to leave you alone. Or maybe it'll decide to have a little fun with you first, or maybe it'll kill you on sight. These monsters are extremely unpredictable, thanks to their exalted evolutionary position as King of the Polar Sea.

A good way to ensure your safety is to give the wyvern a few compliments, either about itself, its species in general, or the pristine beauty of its frigid kingdom. If you see that the Anorupatisu is taking a long time to make a decision about what to do with you, chances are your odds of survival are pretty slim. But a couple of well-placed, honeyed words will almost guarantee that the prideful Flying Wyvern will leave you in peace. It just goes to show that even the most intelligent of creatures has a flaw that can be exploited without it even knowing.

**Summary:** The King of the Polar Sea is truly worthy of such a title. It is the strongest and most intelligent monster in the entire subregion, and has an aura of majesty about it that will take your breath away. The Anorupatisu is an unpredictable species that feels the need to do whatever it wants, even killing other monsters for pure sport. Perfectly adapted to its frozen environment with its great wings, saw-like horn, and thick scales, the Anorupatisu is a wyvern like no other.

-.-.-.-.-.

**Anorupatisu is a new monster introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier G. I'm not going to get into details, but it's basically a huge new update for the already insanely complex Monster Hunter Frontier. This creature's title is the "Violent Saw Wyvern".**

**This is one of the few new monsters that I actually like. The idea of a sawfish-inspired, arctic wyvern is just genius. Not to mention that its chapter was very satisfying to write after two mythical god-like monsters.**

**Review and wait for the next monster!**

**Next chapter: Aruserutasu!**


	10. Aruserutasu

**Name: **Aruserutasu

**Pronunciation: **AIR-oo-SAIR-oo-TAH-soo

**Latin Name:** Diptera cornitexesset – "two-winged shielded horn"

**Element:** none

**Weakness: **Fire

**Family:** Neopterons

**Class:** Stealth class

**Threat Level:** Moderate

**Physical Description:** The recently discovered Aruserutasu is definitely one of the more unusual monsters in the known world. He resembles, more or less, a giant beetle. His head is small, with two compound eyes and a pair of sharp mandibles covering up most of it. He has six limbs – four of which are used for walking and perching, while two are long and mantis-like, and used for grabbing and slashing. His abdomen is large and round, and his thorax features a huge, shield-like horn that projects well beyond his head. The exoskeleton is a glossy, dark green color. He spends most of its time in the air, hovering on two buzzing wings.

All Aruserutasus are male. The females are much bigger and are known as Generu Serutasu.

**Habitat:** Aruserutasu is a monster that inhabits the mostly unknown and very mysterious Nameless region. I still remember getting the notification that this monster had been discovered – how excited I was! Thanks to almost nonstop missions into the Nameless by us researchers, we now know quite a bit about him as well as the monsters that inhabit it.

For example, we know that Aruserutasus are found naturally in three subregions – the Ruins Field, the Primeval Forest, and Heavenly Mountain. They seem to prefer these temperate areas, where food is plentiful and the climate isn't too severe, over the more extreme subregions to be found in the Nameless.

This monster isn't a wanderer, but isn't very territorial – in fact, he doesn't hold a territory of his own. Instead, he buzzes around the fringes of other monsters' territories, scavenging what he can and fleeing if the monster in question shows up.

**Diet:** The Aruserutasu, despite his large size, isn't normally an active hunter. Instead, he tends to subsist mostly on carrion, usually herbivores killed by predators smaller than him, such as Velocipreys or Jaggis. When he sees that a kill has been made, he will chase away any predators currently on or near the carcass before eating his fill.

However, if there is no carrion around, Aruserutasus will hunt down any monster smaller than him. The Neopterons' favorite prey are Kelbi, since they are small, numerous, and easy to catch. But their diet isn't limited to just Kelbi – they will pick off Velocipreys, Felynes, and even humans.

On the food chain, Aruserutasu occupies a lower niche. He often competes with predators of similar size, such as the Velocidrome (especially since the Aruserutasu preys on its Velociprey minions) and the Kechawacha. He must also avoid the female Generu Serutasus, which are the biggest threat to his life.

**Biological Adaptations:** Despite being a smaller, less powerful monster, the Aruserutasu is still a very intriguing creature with many unique traits that set it apart from other Neopterons.

First and foremost, we have the head. The head of the Aruserutasu is small and often missed at first glance. A pair of compound eyes dominates this cranium – because these are relatively large and allow for an extremely wide range of vision, the Aruserutasu can see almost all around him without even having to turn his head. It is thought that a large part of this monster's brain is dedicated to processing all of the visual information he receives through these amazing eyes.

As well, the Aruserutasu has a powerful pair of sharp mandibles that act somewhat like a combination of pincers and scissors. These jaws can easily slice through flesh, allowing the Aruserutasu to chop up its prey into manageable chunks. He possesses a tiny mouth between these mandibles that enables the ingestion of food. What's more, the mandibles can be used like tweezers to pick up and hold various objects.

The most easily recognizable feature of the Aruserutasu is the huge canopy that extends well beyond his head. This crest is long, wide, and shield-like, with a variety of uses. One use would be to intimidate predators, as the canopy is very large and possesses a bright orange tip, which contrasts immensely with the rest of the canopy's dark green color. Another use for the Aruserutasu's crest would be for flying – its shape greatly increases the Neopteron's aerodynamic prowess when in flight, allowing for ever greater speed. Additionally, the Aruserutasu uses his canopy as a weapon, by tucking in his limbs and blasting forward, attempting to skewer his enemy with the tip.

The Aruserutasu can also use his brightly colored, mantis-like forearms to attack. The inner edges of these limbs are lined with sharp spikes, which not only makes them deadlier, but also allows him to get a better grip on large prey. As well, the ends of the Aruserutasu's forearms possess wickedly hooked tips to further this iron grip. A single swipe of these limbs can send a small monster flying, often with fatal injuries.

These Neopterons possess incredibly strong wings made of chitin, similar to their distant insect cousins. By vibrating and angling these wings at phenomenal rates, Aruserutasus are able to fly, hover, and perform complicated aerobatic maneuvers in mid-air. Due to this constant vibration, the wings also emit a constant, whining buzz that can induce headaches if you are exposed to the sound for long enough.

The other four limbs of the Aruserutasu are infrequently used – this Neopteron rarely touches the ground, preferring to stay high in the air where few enemies can reach him. However, they are also very strong and agile. When the Aruserutasu does land, he can crawl across the landscape at steady yet shocking speeds. These limbs possess small, hooked claws at their tips, allowing this monster to clamber up walls and even across ceilings with minimal effort. They also play an invaluable role in clinging to larger monsters – this is the Aruserutasu's most effective, and annoying, tactic for chasing off predators.

The exoskeleton of this monster, as with most Neopterons, is super-tough and flexible, but relatively thin. It takes much effort to be able to cut through this armor, but anything that can cut through it will almost certainly slay the Aruserutasu in question. His innards are incredibly soft and vulnerable, hence the need for a tough exoskeleton. The Aruserutasu's 'weak spot' – that is, where his shell is at its softest – is the bottom of his abdomen.

Speaking of which, the abdomen is the final part of the Aruserutasu's body, in addition to the head and thorax. It contains most of the Aruserutasu's organs, which is why this particular spot is considered so vulnerable. It is very large and round, making it an easy target for most monsters. Luckily, few predators can reach the Aruserutasu's abdomen, as he is usually circling them tauntingly from the air.

In addition, the Aruserutasu's abdomen contains a pair of mucus glands that secrete a slightly acidic liquid. By pumping these glands, he can shoot globs of this special mucus at any threat, which is usually enough to deter most enemies. Strangely, the mucus seems to increase in potency when an Aruserutasu is affected by a Generu Serutasu.

**Behavior:** Aruserutasus are normally quite passive. Being so low on the food chain, these monsters cannot afford to be aggressive or territorial. Instead, they usually choose to flee when faced with another monster, often excreting acidic mucus to distract it so they can get away safely.

Fleeing can vary in its degree of difficulty for the Aruserutasu. If his foe is flightless, fleeing is as simple as revving up his wings and streaking away across the yonder. However, flying monsters can still give chase when the Aruserutasu flies away – and to make matters worse, winged monsters in the Nameless tend to be the larger and more powerful ones. This is when Aruserutasu brings his astounding aeronautical agility into play, swooping and diving and twisting across the landscape, trying to lose his pursuer by turning the relatively simple art of flying into a complex obstacle course. More often than not, the pursuing monster will give up and leave him in peace.

When angry or hungry, however, Aruserutasus tend to be rather touchy, picking fights with other monsters and terrorizing those in the immediate vicinity. Even in this state of irritation, though, they still exercise common sense and make themselves scarce when a larger monster shows up.

Worse still is an Aruserutasu that has been affected by a Generu Serutasu's pheromones. These particular individuals are aggressive to the point of being almost suicidal. You can tell if an Aruserutasu has been affected in such a way by their eerily glowing eyes and distinctive foul smell. They are most commonly encountered in the Nameless during springtime – which is their mating season – although they can certainly be found at any time of the year.

Aruserutasus, being closely related to insects, are one of the least intelligent monsters in the known world. Their brains are hardly advanced and rather small – a large portion of their mind is devoted to interpreting sights and scents. These Neopterons, like most of their family, operate entirely on instinct. As such, they cannot speak any decipherable language, instead communicating through primitive clicks and buzzes.

You might be wondering why I placed this Neopteron in the Stealth class with monsters of higher intelligence. After all, Aruserutasus, as noted, are practically mindless when it comes to brainpower. However, the reason I have placed them in this category is because of the females of their species, the Generu Serutasus, which I will cover in a separate chapter.

Despite their pitiful brainpower, Aruserutasus have been known to show at least an ounce of intelligence during the mating season. Some individuals, usually the smaller and weaker ones, seek out a female Generu Serutasu after killing a small prey monster. They use the offering of food as a distraction to the female so they can quietly mate with her without being noticed.

I once witnessed a disgusting yet fascinating example of this on Heavenly Mountain – an Aruserutasu had mated with a Generu Serutasu, only to be killed and eaten. But then, a smaller Aruserutasu, which had presumably been hiding and waiting for this very occasion, suddenly flew over and mated with the Generu Serutasu while she was busy eating the other male! I guess even supposedly mindless monsters can show ingenuity from time to time.

Speaking of Generu Serutasu, this malicious insect is the one thing the Aruserutasu fears over anything else. When springtime rolls around, these Neopterons become extremely twitchy – flying around incessantly and for no apparent reason at all, nervously rubbing their forelegs together at constant intervals, and attacking anything in sight out of pure, fearful agitation. They tend to become harder to find during this time, only coming out of their seclusion to hunt.

While it may seem odd that Aruserutasus fear the creatures they are supposed to mate with – even though small female insects often eat the males, at least the males don't actively avoid them – this behavior is perfectly understandable. At least, understandable when you know what a Generu Serutasu is capable of. And when you do, you can't help but feel pity for the Aruserutasus, living their lives in a constant state of fear.

**Ailments:** The Aruserutasu only inflicts one ailment under normal circumstances, called Defense Down. It can give afflict you with this status by spraying you with its acidic mucus, which will eat away at whatever armor you're wearing and make it weaker.

Additionally, the Aruserutasu can potentially inflict one other status ailment, as long as it has been affected by Generu Serutasu's pheromones. Its mucus becomes much stronger and will inflict the Fatigued ailment, which will cause you to become tired after only the slightest exertion. Whatever you do, avoid that mucus.

**Relatives:** Obviously, the closest relative to the Aruserutasu is the Generu Serutasu, as they belong to the same species. However, it is unknown to which Neopteron outside of its species it is most closely related.

The Vespoid is a possible candidate – the queens can grow to gigantic sizes and are able to squirt terrible acid from their abdomens. Another one is the Bnahabra – these creatures resemble beetles, like the Aruserutasu, and possess glands similar to the Aruserutasu's. Until we find another Neopteron that is similar enough to be considered a close relative to the Aruserutasu, I'm considering the Bnahabra to be its closest current relative.

**How to Approach:** Please don't. Even outside of mating season, Aruserutasus can be aggressive toward humans. They see us as prey and will almost certainly go after you if you approach it. Their wings can propel them at speeds that no human is capable of matching. Furthermore, Aruserutasus are incredibly stupid and cannot speak, so the average traveler should have no reason to walk up to it and start an idle conversation.

To researchers who are assigned this monster, on the other hand, I would suggest simply to stay out of sight – a difficult task, considering the size and range of the Aruserutasu's vision. Bring a heavily defensive set of armor and a weapon to defend yourself with. If you must fight, aim for its forearms – you will not inflict any fatal injuries on them, but you will almost certainly scare the Aruserutasu away if you damage them.

**Summary:** Aruserutasus are some of the strangest monsters known to mankind – a large beetle-like creature with long, sharp forearms and a pronounced canopy-like horn. They view us, and everything else smaller than them, as nothing but prey. Usually passive, yet irritable when hunting and incredibly jumpy during mating season, these Neopterons inhabit the Nameless region and have the potential to attack anything they see. They are certainly fascinating, but exercise caution around them. Such stupid, instinct-dependant creatures are unpredictable.

-.-.-.-.-.

**Aruserutasu is a weaker monster introduced in Monster Hunter 4. His title is the "Armor Breaker Bug", and he looks a bit like an aircraft of some kind. The music that plays when he appears is oddly appealing.**

**I make numerous references to the female of his species, but I won't be covering that for a while. I'm giving Generu Serutasu her own chapter, where I will go into more detail as to why the males fear her so much…**

**I'll publish the next monster soon, so leave a review in the meantime!**

**Next chapter: Arzuros!**


	11. Arzuros

**Name: **Arzuros

**Pronunciation: **arr-ZOO-rose

**Latin Name: **Ursus meladdictus – "honey-addicted bear"

**Element: **none

**Weakness: **Fire, Ice

**Family: **Fanged Beasts

**Class: **Hidden class

**Threat Level: **Moderate

**Physical Description:** Arzuros is a relatively medium-sized monster that resembles a great bear. It normally stands on its thick, muscular hind legs, where its body shape is slightly reminiscent of a bowling pin. Its head is very small, with proportionally small ears, eyes, and a nose. Its back is protected by a 'shell' of dense fur, and its legs and underbelly are covered in a much less protective covering of deep blue fur. The edges of its furry 'shell' are a pale beige color. Its forelegs are relatively short but dexterous, each with very long claws and a heavily armored, spiked carapace.

**Habitat:** The Arzuros can be found exclusively in the Moga region, where it inhabits temperate areas and presents a problem for travelers in those areas. Specifically, the Arzuros can be found living in the Deserted Island (or Moga Woods) subregion as well as the Misty Peaks subregion. In both areas, the Arzuros is a constant hazard to the villagers living in the same subregions.

There have been reports of Arzuroses being sighted in the Flooded Forest as well, but such reports are relatively rare. Most researchers believe they occasionally venture there in search of the subregion's vast quantities of fish. However, this leaves them vulnerable to large aquatic predators such as the Gobul.

**Diet:** Like true bears, the Arzuros is an omnivore. Much of its diet is comprised of fruit and other assorted vegetation. An Arzuros can spend weeks feasting on nothing but berries, leaves, roots, and even tree branches. As with most omnivores, this monster has a very powerful digestive system to allow it to process and extract nutrients from such tough meals.

However, the Arzuros also needs to eat meat from time to time to help supplement its otherwise harmless diet. Although they mostly feed on fish by deftly catching them with their paws, Arzuroses also eat monsters as well. Common monsters that find themselves on the menu are Altaroths, which store various plants inside of them and thus provide a variety of flavors and vital nutrients. Kelbi are also hunted occasionally, but are hard to catch for the slow, ponderous Fanged Beasts. Unlike most monsters of its size, such as the Aruserutasu, the Arzuros finds human beings to be scrawny and unappetizing.

What the Arzuros is most well-known for, however, is its affinity for honey. It absolutely loves this sweet substance, hence its Latin name, _Ursus meladdictus_. In fact, if you take a look at an Arzuros' armored paws, you will most likely see stains of honey blotched on them, from all the times they have eaten it. Whenever they can, Arzuroses will raid and rip open a bee's nest, oblivious to the stings, and lick up every last drop of honey that spills.

**Biological Adaptations:** These Fanged Beasts aren't as highly adapted to their environments as other monsters, but this only means they can inhabit a wider variety of habitats. The adaptations they do have are still quite fascinating.

The head of the Arzuros is quite small, with appropriately small eyes, ears, and a nose. However, each one of these senses are extraordinarily refined, especially the sense of smell. An Arzuros can smell a bee's nest from just under a mile away, and can hear the insects buzzing from a quarter of that distance. As far as senses are concerned, the Arzuros truly is an extraordinary monster.

The armor plating and deadly spikes on the Arzuros' forearms aren't just for show – they make these appendages extremely dangerous and effective weapons. When threatened by a predator or several smaller predators, such as a pack of Jaggis, it will defend itself by swinging these forearms around. Its claws are long and are able to tear through wood easily, and its spikes deter any predator from trying to take a bite out of it. I once saw a Rathian try to bite an Arzuros, only to have the Fanged Beast lift up its arm to defend itself… the resultant injuries weren't a pretty sight.

Although used as weapons some of the time, the Arzuros usually only uses its claws to rip open carcasses, tree trunks, and bee's nests. It also uses them to catch fish, by swatting them with such force and accuracy that they fly out of the water to be eaten. According to those from Yukumo Village, humans were originally inspired to start catching and eating fish by watching the Arzuroses do so.

Another notable adaptation that the Arzuros has is the tough 'shell' on its back. Of course, this isn't actually a shell like other monsters have, but is actually made up of incredibly dense hairs, all tightly compacted together to form a solid covering. This helps to protect these Fanged Beasts from attacks from behind or above, although it certainly wouldn't be enough to defend against a larger monster.

The normal fur that makes up most of an Arzuros' body is a startling blue color. Why this is so is unknown, but it might be for camouflage or to help attract a mate. In any case, the Fanged Beast itself was named after the color of its fur – its common name incorporates the word 'azure'.

Arzuroses, as mammals, produce a lot of body heat, and thus need to constantly eat in order to keep up their high metabolism. They are almost always seen with their tongues lolling from their mouths in order to help get rid of excess body heat. Because of this high metabolism, Arzuroses also have a lot of energy, and can move quite fast when they need to. In order to move more quickly, they will run by galloping on all fours.

Of course, Arzuroses can either be bipedal or quadrupedal, meaning that they can either lumber on all four of their limbs or walk on two legs. Because their forelegs are incredibly useful as both tools and weapons, these monsters often stand up on their hind legs in order to use them. They also need to rise up like this when they need to see farther distances, or when they want to intimidate smaller predators. Generally, Arzuros only walk on all fours when they _don't_ need to walk on their hind legs.

**Behavior:** A lot of monsters native to the Misty Peaks make their way into Yukumo Village and their folklore, and the Arzuros is no exception. The Fanged Beast is supposed to represent hunger, and at the same time, calm. This might seem a little odd, but when you look at an Arzuros' behavior, you'll certainly be able to see why.

Because of their high metabolism, Arzuros need to constantly eat large amounts of food. The reason they represent hunger and not gluttony is that they only eat what they need to. When presented with excess amounts of food, the Arzuros will willingly ignore it until it becomes hungry again.

The Arzuros, as you might expect from an omnivore, is actually very calm and placid. It is only when it is hunting for meat that it turns aggressive. Interestingly, these large monsters are quite timid as well – not as timid as the Akuras we visited in a previous chapter, but timid enough to willingly avoid fights with other monsters whenever they can. They even try to avoid other monsters in general, especially when winter begins to set in. Their timidity often proves to be their undoing, as packs of Jaggis or Wroggis can often band together to harass an Arzuros into surrendering a kill.

Arzuroses are easily frightened, and more often than not they are spooked into attacking first and asking questions later. Even a mild scare, like a Bnahabra unexpectedly flying past its nose, can trigger a violent reaction. But usually, their keen senses will be able to detect any monsters in the vicinity before they can be surprised by them.

Like true bears, Arzuroses hibernate when winter sets into the Misty Peaks and Moga Woods. For months before this, they begin to eat almost nonstop, trying to build up large fat reserves so they can survive through the winter without any food.

Like most large mammals, the Arzuros is quite intelligent. They can carry on good conversations – admittedly not as well as the average wyvern – and are quite crafty in the ways they go about living. They have been known to manipulate tools on occasion, although their claws are really the only tools they need to use in their daily lives. When it comes to food, they can be remarkably creative when it comes to getting at it.

However, the smell of honey tends to make them a bit more… desperate, to put it nicely. Honey is a delicacy to them and it isn't as plentiful as some other food items. When they smell it, they acquire a sudden hunger that almost puts them in a trance. An Arzuros told me all this once when I visited the Misty Peaks, and ended up leaving, lumbering off in search of a bee's nest – the conversation appeared to give it a sudden craving.

Because their stomachs have a nasty habit of speaking louder than their brains, Arzuroses can be easily manipulated by more intelligent monsters that are patient enough to hunt with such devious methods.

In the breeding season, Arzuroses almost always pair up with the same individual they mated with the previous year. A typical litter of cubs tends to number two or three, and the mother guards them ferociously. Like human children, the Arzuros cubs tend to be curious and thus get into lots of trouble, meaning their mother must keep a constant watchful eye on them. The cubs leave them after their first hibernation, being ready to go off on their own. Thus, the mother is ready to bear another litter the next spring.

The sheer amount of predators that Arzuroses have to deal with – especially families of predators in the breeding season – mean that these Fanged Beasts have to be cautious and wary at all times. Some might call them high-strung, but with Zinogres, Rathians, Lagiacri, Nargacugas, and more on the prowl, it's understandable.

**Ailments:** Arzuroses do not inflict any known status ailments, but in the old days they were infamous for 'pinning' hunters with their huge paws and stealing edible items from them. There are some who consider this 'pin' effect an ailment.

Also worthy of note is the fact that Arzuros' claws can potentially cause deadly infections if they break the skin – the dried-up berry juices on their paws will rub off into the cuts and rot there.

**Relatives:** The Arzuros' only relatives among the small subfamily known as "Fanged Beasts" are the Lagombi and the Volvidon. Both of these creatures are only distantly related to the Arzuros, but have similar diets and lifestyles. Each are adapted to their own different subregions, but they all manage to occupy similar ecological niches.

Outside of the subfamily of Fanged Beasts is the larger Pelagus family. The Arzuros' closest relatives amongst the mostly unrelated Pelagi are the Kamu Orugaron and Nono Orugaron.

**How to Approach:** Arzuroses are very common monsters in the subregions they appear in (except, perhaps, the Flooded Forest), meaning that both researchers who are seeking them and travelers who are not are bound to come across one sooner or later.

Regardless of whether or not you are looking for an Arzuros, you should still be ready to encounter one. They aren't the toughest or most powerful of monsters, so even a weaker set of armor and weapon should provide adequate protection.

As mentioned, Arzuroses are very timid, so they should shy away from you should you cross paths with one. Be careful not to startle or surprise it, because they will instinctively go on the offensive if that happens. However, it will approach you if you give it a wide berth and don't make any threatening moves. This is especially true if you are carrying anything edible with you.

Speaking of food, a hungry or starving Arzuros may attack you if it smells any on you. It is almost guaranteed to do so, in fact, if you are carrying honey or fish. The best thing to do is throw the food to the Fanged Beast, and make sure to keep out of range of those terrible claws. It will probably leave you alone in order to go for the food.

There shouldn't be any reason for an Arzuros to attack you if it is healthy and well-fed. Unless, of course, you've wandered to close to a mother Arzuros' cubs. But hopefully, you have enough common sense to not do such a thing. If the cubs approach you, on the other hand, then it is both your job and the mother's job to encourage them away from you. The mother Arzuros won't attack you if she sees that her cubs are going after you and not the other way around.

Arzuroses are monsters with rather good memories, so if you willingly approach a hungry one with an offering of food, you will have made an instant friend. They will remember it for almost their entire lives, most of the time.

If you happen to be attacked by an Arzuros – although this should admittedly be unlikely – make sure you have a Fire-element weapon with you. Arzuroses are terribly afraid of fire, so this is an effective defense to have. One burn, no matter how small, will send the aggressor running away with its tail between its legs.

**Summary:** The Arzuros is a calm and almost lazy Fanged Beast that inhabits the Moga region. It is an omnivore that usually eats plants and berries, but uses its deadly claws to actively hunt once in a while. It loves honey and has to satisfy its instinctive cravings for the substance at least once a day. This monster is very docile under most circumstances, so humans almost never need to worry about getting attacked. In fact, the Arzuros can be quite delightful company.

-.-.-.-.-.

**Arzuros is a monster introduced in Monster Hunter Portable 3****rd****. Its title is the "Blue Bear". It's an incredibly easy monster to hunt – even the most basic weapon can kill it in under five minutes.**

**All in all, it isn't my favorite monster of all time, but it's still quite a neat concept.**

**Review please! The forecast calls for terrible wind chill, because next up is…**

**Next chapter: Barioth and Sand Barioth!**


	12. Barioth Sand Barioth

**Name:** Barioth / Sand Barioth

**Pronunciation:** BAHR-ee-oth / SAHND BAHR-ee-oth

**Latin Name:** Dracotigris ferox – "ferocious dragon tiger" / D. ferox pulvadiablus – "ferocious dust-devil dragon tiger"

**Element:** Ice / none

**Weakness:** Fire / Ice

**Family:** Pseudowyverns

**Class:** Stealth class

**Threat Level:** High

**Physical Description: **The Barioth, and its cousin, the Sand Barioth, are terrible, highly-adapted Pseudowyverns. They walk on all fours, and keep their heads low to the ground and their tails straight behind them. Their cat-like muzzles sport deadly-looking canines the size of the average human arm, and have similarly-sized spikes lining their tails. Their wings, like all Pseudowyverns, are attached to their forelegs, and are also lined with spikes. In comparison, their hind legs are small but nimble, and covered with smooth black scales. Their backs are protected by a shell of thick scales, and their underbellies are covered in soft fur. On the underside of their tails are smaller black spikes, and the ends of their tails are forked and have deadly points.

The true Barioth is a pure white color all over, and their saber teeth are vivid amber. The Sand Barioth, on the other hand, is bright orange with deep blue fangs.

**Habitat:** Both species of Barioth are the undisputed kings of their realms in the Moga region, ruling over the land with iron fists. Although it is now known that they are by no means the most powerful monsters where they live, they shall forever be known as rulers most noble.

The true Barioth makes its home deep in the frigid depths of the Tundra, while the Sand Barioth inhabits the Sandy Plains. Both subregions are known for their extreme temperatures, meaning the Barioth species is very adaptable indeed. They both keep wide territories and guard them diligently, making a Barioth territory one of the safest places for a smaller monster to refuge in.

**Diet: **Unsurprisingly, both species of Barioth are pure carnivores. Only juicy, protein-rich monster flesh can provide enough sustenance to fuel these Pseudowyverns' metabolisms. Oh Fatalis, now I'm getting hungry…

The Barioth lives in the Tundra, where the food is hard to find and often difficult to catch. But these hardships only serve to make each kill all the more satisfying. The Barioth will eat any defenseless herbivore – usually Popos, Antekas, and Bullfangoes. Bullfango meat is tough, and Antekas are fast and always alert, but Popos are tasty and slow. Those elephant-like monsters are a delicacy for Barioths.

On the wide open expanses of the Sandy Plains, the Sand Barioth also has a few options to pick from. Because food is more plentiful, they can afford to be pickier than their white cousins, choosing to dine mostly on Aptonoth and Rhenoplos. They also eat Delex occasionally, although they do this mostly for the pure sport of it, not for the taste.

**Biological Adaptations:** These lithe, powerful carnivores have captured the imagination of Mogans since the first time humans laid eyes on them. It's not hard to imagine why, with all their impressive adaptations for the harsh worlds they live in.

The head of the Barioth is small in comparison to their body, but size matters not, as a wise Wyverian once said. Barioths have amazingly sensitive noses, eyes, and ears – they are able to smell, see, and hear a Popo walking across soft snow from a league away (or a Rhenoplos walking across sand, in the case of the Sand Barioth). Most of their skull is made up of a large inner cavity that holds a great brain, quite large for the size of this monster. Not only are Barioths able to process all the information their senses tell them at once, but they also possess a keen, crafty intelligence.

The first things you should see when you look at a Barioth head-on are those spine-chillingly large saber teeth. Obviously, such gigantic fangs would make great weapons, and the Barioth makes full use of them when hunting. In fact, it is well-known that common Barioths get their fangs' orange-red color from all the times they've been used to slaughter prey. However, such long fangs are rather fragile, and Barioths have to be careful not to break them. Stabbing their saber teeth in the wrong place could result in permanent injuries, so these Pseudowyverns only use them on the softer parts of their prey, such as the belly.

The Sand Barioth, on the other hand, hardly ever uses its fangs to hunt. This is because its main prey, the Rhenoplos, is covered in a tough carapace that would definitely shatter their teeth if they tried to bite into one. Instead, the Sand Barioth uses its brilliant indigo saber teeth for other purposes, such as to dig out holes in cliff walls to make a nest in. No harm is done to the teeth when they are used like this, because they – unlike those of the common Barioth – grow constantly throughout the Sand Barioth's life and need to be worn down frequently. However, the cause of their deep blue color remains a mystery.

The carapace of both Barioth species is made up of scales that have fused together through the process of evolution. Each species has a shell that blends in perfectly to its respective environment, whether it's blinding white snow or dusty brown dunes. These shells extend from the back of their necks all the way down to the tip of the tail, and they shine brilliantly when light hits them at the right angle.

Down below the shell, at the flanks and underbelly, the Barioth species are covered in a mixture of scales and fur. Both help keep the Pseudowyverns from gaining or losing too much body heat, which is an important trait for survival in their harsh habitats. Barioth fur is one of the softest and fluffiest of all monster fur, and – in the old days – coats made of such material were in high demand among us humans.

As with all Pseudowyverns, the front legs of the Barioth are much larger and much more muscular than the hind legs. These appendages also double as wings and allow the Barioth to soar high over its territory. Thanks to their powerful muscles, as well as the spikes adorning their wings and paws, Barioths are some of the fastest monsters around, being able to leap across the landscape at ridiculous speed.

Spikes are an important feature of both species of Barioth – they're both covered in thorns and spines on the tail, wings, and the soles of their feet. They have such prickly hides for a very good reason. In the Tundra and Sandy Plains, slippery ice and snow or sand makes up most of the land. Without their numerous spines to help them keep a grip on this unstable terrain, Barioths wouldn't be nearly as agile, and thus much less able to catch their prey.

Additionally, thanks to the spikes on the bottoms of their paws, true Barioths are able to climb up vertical ice walls in order to better navigate their chilly domain. One of their favorite tricks is to climb up a sheer cliff face and wait for an unsuspecting herbivore to pass, before pouncing on it and usually breaking its spine in the process.

Sand Barioths are unable to climb as well as their white relations, but their wing membranes are much stronger in comparison. This allows them to fly much better, which comes in handy in the Sandy Plains, as well as when they exercise _their_ favorite hunting method.

The hind legs of a Barioth are surprisingly bird-like – they're bent forwards at the knee and backwards at the ankle (like all wyverns), covered in tough scales from the calf down, and adorned with fierce, grasping talons. Not only do these appendages help them keep a further grip on slippery ground, but they also provide the Pseudowyvern with a method of transporting prey when necessary.

Although the saber teeth are definitely the most extreme adaptation the Barioths have, another extreme adaptation can be found at the opposite end of these monsters – the tail. This appendage makes up half of their considerable body length, is covered in a hard shell, and ends with a forked, spiky club. A double row of short black spikes can be found on the bottom of the tail as well as thick, fluffy fur. The Barioths usually use this as a counterbalance when they run, although such a powerful and flexible appendage makes an excellent bludgeoning weapon as well. Barioths also use their tails to fling snow or sand into an enemy's face, distracting them long enough for the Pseudowyverns to make an escape or a kill.

Finally, both species of Barioth have a special sac located near their chest cavity. In the true Barioth this sac contains special chemicals that will freeze instantly under certain conditions. When it activates the sac, it secretes another, different chemical that causes the contents of the sac to freeze. It then expels the resultant ball of ice from its mouth, which will explode into a devastating, icy tornado upon impact. No one knows how a projectile can turn into a funnel of freezing wind, but I suspect that the nature of the chemicals as well as the pressure at which they are launched have something to do with it.

Sand Barioths definitely can't breathe ice – they despise the cold – but they can do something similar. They have their own sac that allows them to pressurize and launch balls of sand and vapor, which subsequently explode into whirlwinds as well. In fact, if the Sand Barioth builds up pressure in the sac, the size and duration of the dust devil will be much larger. Creating a super-devil is something the common Barioth is unable to do.

These super-devils actually help the Sand Barioth execute its favorite hunting strategy. They commonly use the desert thermals to swoop down on prey from above, but rarely with enough force to kill it. When chasing down prey, the Sand Barioth will create a super-devil to block off its prey's escape, and then literally jump into the dust devil. It will then use the swirling winds to spin around and around at ever-increasing speeds, before launching itself at the prey with deadly force, velocity, and accuracy. Inexperienced or young Sand Barioths are often left dizzy from such speeds.

**Behavior: **Unlike the Anorupatisu, which is at the top of its food chain and can act however it wants, Barioths are far less powerful and compete with several other species of predatory monsters. As a result, they are not nearly as reckless, proud, or unpredictable as the King of the Polar Sea.

Instead, both species of Barioth are quiet and reflective, choosing to observe rather than rush blindly into a confrontation. They are proud, most definitely, but they are also calm and can act surprisingly humble at times. What's more, Barioths are noble – they protect all in their territory and treat other large monsters with equality and respect. There are numerous eyewitness accounts of Barioths coming to the defense of helpless juvenile monsters or bringing food to monsters unable to hunt for themselves.

Such a contrasting and admirable personality – proud and powerful yet noble and humble – has led people all over Moga to revere the Barioths and hold them in high esteem. Most people refer to these amazing Pseudowyverns as the "White Knights of the Tundra". Although this title obviously leaves Sand Barioths out, we humans admire both species equally as much.

Barioths also know to treat humans with utmost respect. Even during the war, a Barioth would never attack a human that it knew was unarmed or otherwise did not mean any harm. In fact, I remember hearing a tale about a Sand Barioth that led a parched traveler to an oasis, during a time when the war was at its fiercest. And now that the monster war is over, humans and Barioths treat each other with open kindness. A Barioth is one of the most loyal and dutiful companions for a person to have.

Besides their knight-like ways of honor and loyalty, Barioths are also revered for their intelligence. They might not be the most powerful monsters out there in their habitats, but they are certainly one of the smartest, if not _the_ smartest. Like a big cat, they are clever and patient creatures, often stalking their prey before charging out to deliver the death blow. They are efficient problem-solvers and have an insatiable curiosity that they try to hide under their shining armor of nobility. I have had many a philosophical discussion with one of these Pseudowyverns, and I can say first-hand that they are excellent conversationalists.

Although Barioths are solitary, living a serene and reflective life of solitude, they always seek out others when the breeding season comes every other year. A male and a female Barioth will stay together for life, always meeting and pairing up again when breeding season comes along. Time after time, each pair of Barioths reunite, mate, and look after their family together. They usually give each other the cold shoulder and tend to hide their affection, but there is no denying that these Pseudowyverns, like almost all wyverns, are deeply compassionate towards each other. I find their hidden yet intense love for one another touching and almost sweet.

True Barioths don't usually build a nest – they simply gather rocks, bones, and dead leaves and then lay their eggs in the middle of it. They nest in the Tundra's expansive cave networks, out of the biting cold that would quickly spell death for their unborn young. Sand Barioths dig out crevices in rock walls with their fangs and hide their eggs inside, away from opportunistic predators.

A clutch of Barioth eggs usually numbers two or three, and the hatchlings are born blind after a few months in the shell. But when they open their eyes after two weeks, they are the worst troublemakers you will ever see. The hatchlings have yet to inherit their parents' quiet and noble attitudes, and are intensely curious about everything they lay eyes on. During the first few weeks, the Barioth mother usually keeps a watchful eye over her young while the father goes out hunting for his family.

As could be expected during the breeding season, both Barioth species are fiercely protective of their nests, and will drive away anything that comes even remotely close to the nesting site – including predators much more powerful and malicious than they, such as the Stygian Zinogre. But they no longer have to worry when the Barioth hatchlings fledge after a year with their parents, taking off to start their own life of solitary honor.

**Ailments:** Common Barioths are able to inflict two ailments. The first is Iceblight, which any Ice-element monster with pinpoint control over said element is able to inflict. This happens when your body temperature drops very low, making it very easy to lose stamina and very hard to regain it. They also inflict the "Snowman ailment" which occurs when a thick layer snow covers and sticks to you, making you unable to move.

Sand Barioths are unable to inflict any status ailments, but their whirling dust devils can make you extremely dizzy and even sick. Not to mention the blinding, choking sand can certainly kill you if enough makes it into your lungs.

**Relatives: **The Barioth and the Sand Barioth are closely related to each other, but when it comes to selecting a close relative outside of their genus, it isn't so obvious. The Pseudowyvern subfamily is known for each of its members being extremely unique and much different from the rest.

The panther-like Nargacuga is almost definitely the closest relative to these monsters – they resemble large cats and are frighteningly crafty. The major difference is that Nargacugas are far less honorable and much sneakier than the Barioths, resorting to trickery, deception, and other malicious methods when a challenge presents itself.

**How to Approach:** Barioths have always been one of the easiest monsters to approach, even in the middle of the monster war. All you need to do is show plenty of respect and keep your distance, and a Barioth will never even consider attacking you.

Researchers like me – and perhaps you – need to take a few steps further, however. Never approach a Barioth too closely, but let it act at its leisure and come to you when it feels like it. If it decides to fly off, then you have to try again with another Barioth.

When you find a Barioth willing to approach you, keep showing respect and don't make any threatening moves. Barioths are smart enough to distinguish between nervous reactions and intentional movements, so if you instinctively reach for your weapon, it will certainly understand.

Although both species of Barioth act serious and aloof, don't be afraid to talk. Even though their faces are neutral, these monsters will probably be burning with curiosity inside, wondering who you are and what you are doing in its domain, among other things. Feel free to talk to your heart's content, and the Barioth will join right in – because it leads such a lonely lifestyle, it will probably be grateful for the chance to talk to another being.

Travelers, though, don't really need to know any of this information, unless you feel sorry for these species and have the need to relieve them of their solitude with a friendly chat. All the average traveler needs to know about Barioth encounters is to keep your distance, show respect, and perhaps even give it a polite nod in passing.  
You might not know it, but if you show this kind of respect, then the Barioth will probably take to watching over you as you pass through its territory. It knows that you aren't as well equipped to defend yourself if you encounter one of the more – dare I use the word? – evil monsters out there, and will gladly protect you from those dangers.

**Summary:** Barioths and Sand Barioths are powerful knights of their respective environments. They are highly adapted to a life in harsh environments, with spiky hides, gripping claws, long tails, and saber teeth to help them eke out a life in such places. Dutiful and noble creatures, they serve as protectors of the weak and destroyers of abuse. I dare you to find a monster in the Moga region as loyal and true as a White Knight of the Tundra. I'll bet you can't.

-.-.-.-.-.

**Barioth and Sand Barioth are a pair of monsters introduced in Monster Hunter Tri and Monster Hunter Portable 3****rd****, respectively. They're so much fun to fight – they're quick and agile, and keep you on your toes.**

**This chapter was so much fun to write – the game refers to them as "knights", and they have an almost distinguished and noble appearance. So I made them into appropriately honorable creatures for this guide.**

**How did I do? Leave a review and give me some feedback! Next time, we're taking a look at a certain bulldozer and snowplow…**

**Next chapter: Barroth and Jade Barroth!**


	13. Barroth Jade Barroth

**Name: **Barroth / Jade Barroth

**Pronunciation: **BAIR-oth / JAYD BAIR-oth

**Latin Name:** Brutus lutamor – "brute that loves mud" / B. nixarma – "snow-armored brute"

**Element:** none / Ice

**Weakness:** Water (mud), Fire (no mud) / Fire (snow), Thunder (no snow)

**Family:** Brute Wyverns

**Class:** Ore class

**Threat Level:** High

**Physical Description: **The Barroth and Jade Barroth are huge, intimidating Brute Wyverns covered in rock-like armor. Their heads are tremendously large, due to the immense, ridge-like crown that rises from their cranium. They have a snaggle-toothed gape and their teeth are like sharp pegs that interlock when their mouths are closed. Their forelegs are small and useless, while their back legs are long and powerful. Their feet are wide and flat, adapted for loping across almost any terrain. Their tails are long and possess the same ridge-like scales that adorn their heads and backs, giving them a club-like appearance.

Common Barroths are a dark brown-orange in color and are frequently covered in a layer of thick mud. Jade Barroths coat themselves in snow, and possess scales that are a combination of iridescent blues and greens.

**Habitat**: Like the similarly-named but unrelated Barioth genus, Barroths live in harsh environments. Both can be found exclusively in the Moga region. The true Barroth inhabits the wetter areas of the Sandy Plains, while the Jade Barroth lives on the wide open snowfields of the Tundra.

The true Barroth is extremely territorial and guards its domain jealously all year round. Jade Barroths are much less aggressive, and tend to wander. However, they will stake a claim over an area of land in the breeding season.

**Diet:** You can't tell what Barroths eat just by looking at them. They have the appearance of ferocious carnivores, but pass entire herds of Aptonoth without even giving them a quick glance. Due to their rock-like appearance, some might assume that they eat minerals like some other Brute Wyverns, but their teeth are fragile-looking and definitely not suitable to a geovorous lifestyle.

Instead, both species of Barroths are insectivores – they feed mostly on Neopterons such as the ant-like Altaroth and the beetle-like Bnahabra. They use their heavy heads to smash open nests and eat the juicy, vulnerable morsels inside, while their tough shells repel any Altaroth or Bnahabra suicidal enough to try and drive them away. Because Neopterons are almost 100% protein, only a few of these a day can easily sustain a Barroth.

In their harsh environments, Barroths – and especially Jade Barroths – might not always find a suitable amount of Neopterons to feast on. When this happens, they will eat carrion. They also scavenge every so often even when there are Neopterons buzzing about, in order to help gain extra nutrients that they wouldn't otherwise get from an entirely insectivorous diet.

**Biological Adaptations:** Both species of Barroth are tough, adaptable creatures that have managed to eke out a life in the harshness of the arctic wasteland and the desert plains. They are able to survive, if not easily, then well enough in their chosen habitats.

First and foremost, we have those immense crowns that jut out from their skulls like miniature mountain peaks. Barroths need to have powerful neck muscles in order to hold up these heavy head-loads, which are even more solid than they look. These mighty crowns are actually used for a variety of purposes, such as to smash down Neopteron nests, intimidate other monsters, and battle other Barroths during the breeding season. I personally like to call this useful adaptation the "Swiss Army Crest", due to its variety of uses.

Of course, the crown is definitely not just for show. When something antagonizes or provokes a Barroth, it will lower its head to the ground and charge straight at it with full force. One blow from that heavy head will break every bone in your body. It doesn't help that these Brute Wyverns can be easily angered or startled.

The crown of the common Barroth looks like a solid lump of bone, but it isn't entirely like that. It actually has two openings in the very top that function as nostrils, allowing the Barroth to breathe when it buries itself in mud, which it loves to do. The Jade Barroth doesn't do this, but its nostrils are still located in the same position. Also, the Jade Barroth's crown is significantly larger than that of the common Barroth – a popular theory for this increased size is to help the Brute Wyvern warm the air it breathes.

Below the crown, we have the head itself. The massive ridge obscures the Barroth's vision, and their beady eyes tend to be rather small and short-sighted. It is thought that they mainly use their sense of smell to get around in their habitats, which could help explain the unusual position of their nostrils.

The peg-like teeth of the Barroth are perfect for crunching juicy Neopterons. They're blunt and sturdy, but sharp enough to punch through tough exoskeletons and tear through soft innards. Jade Barroths have slightly sharper teeth because they tend to find less insects in the cold Tundra, and thus eat more meat than their mud-loving cousins.

Like all Brute Wyverns (with one exception), both Barroth species have small, nearly useless arms. However, their front legs are slightly longer and more useful than those of other Brute Wyverns. They use these appendages mostly to dig deeper into Neopteron nests, and the common Barroth also uses them to help bury itself in bogs. But other than that, the arms of the Barroth are too short to provide any help in surviving in its environment.

Their scales are incredibly thick and almost rock-like in some places, giving them small ridges along their backs and tail. But in most places, their scales lay flat and interlock with one another, combining into a flexible suit of armor for the Barroth to wear. In both species, the colors are stunning – when out in the sunlight, the true Barroth gleams a brilliant, earthy orange, while the Jade Barroth becomes a stunning aquamarine. Because their eyesight isn't that good, it's rather disappointing that they can't appreciate their own colors as much as we humans do.

Most of the time, common Barroths cover themselves in mud in order to keep themselves cool in the heat of the Sandy Plains. When this mud sticks to them, it rapidly hardens into a partially solid, partially liquid sludge. Barroths can actually use this mud to trap smaller enemies – such as hunters in the old days – by vigorously shaking it off of them. They can also scoop mud with their crests and throw it to deter their foes.

Jade Barroths roll in snow, although the reason for this is a bit more of a mystery. They obviously don't need to keep cool in the Tundra, and they already blend in rather well in their environment, so why would they cover themselves in frozen water? Not many people believe this, but I sometimes wonder if those Brute Wyverns do it purely for fun. And just like the common Barroth, they toss chunks of ice with their crowns if they need to repel smaller foes.

The back legs are long and powerful, allowing the Barroths to move gracefully across their territories. They take long, elegant strides instead of lurching steps like most Brute Wyverns. Those legs also propel them at insane speeds when they charge forward with their great crowns ready to smash. Barroths seem deceptively slow, but they can move very fast when they want to.

The tail is held high up off of the ground and acts as a counterbalance to those heavy heads, making sure that the Barroths don't pitch forward onto the ground. They have small clubs on the end of their tails, which serve as a means of defense against small monsters such as Jaggis. They've also been known to throw small amounts of mud or snow into the air by shaking their tails, which have affected hunters in the past.

**Behavior:** All Brute Wyverns share two things in common – their aggression and their stupidity. Barroths are no exception to this rule.  
The true Barroth is the more hostile of the two, and for good reason. Barroths need access to bogs of mud in order to survive, and although these are more common than you'd think in the Sandy Plains, they aren't common enough. Therefore, both male and female Barroths alike guard their territories with a vengeance against interlopers, to ensure that their bogs _remain _their bogs.

When the Barroth does have easy access to a bog, then it will completely cover themselves in the mud in order to help keep cool. Additionally, the mud deters annoying, biting insects that may otherwise trouble the Barroth. When resting or hiding, this monster will actually bury themselves in the mud and water, leaving only the tips of their crowns exposed so they can breathe.

In contrast, the Jade Barroth isn't nearly as irritable as its desert-dwelling cousin. They don't hold territories – except in the mating season – and thus have nothing to guard so aggressively. After all, snow is easily obtainable in the Tundra. Instead of staying in one area, the Jade Barroth tends to wander around the snowfields, looking for carrion and Neopteron nests wherever it goes.

Intelligence clearly isn't the name of the game where Barroths are concerned. They rely on brute force for everything, tending to blunder into trouble and fighting their way out of it. With such raw strength at their disposal, it's understandable why they don't need the superior brainpower of other monsters, but their lack of intelligence is still rather noteworthy. Their skulls are all bone, with very little room for brains.

Barroths are still one of the smarter Brute Wyverns, however. Monsters such as Duramboros and Uragaan are still much less intelligent, and the Deviljho is appallingly so. These two species could be considered right in the middle of their family in terms of brainpower. They can speak in mostly complete sentences and can certainly hold a conversation, but long words tend to confuse them.

In the mating season, both the true Barroth and the Jade Barroth turn particularly nasty. Jade Barroths begin to take hold of medium-sized areas and claim them as their own, while true Barroths tighten their proverbial grips on the territories they already have. Males tend to challenge other males for their bogs and snowfields, and these confrontations end up as epic battles as they whack at each other with their tails and smash their crowns into each others' flanks. The loser is the one who either gives up or is killed.

Unlike most Brute Wyverns, males don't battle over females, just territory. Any female that willingly wanders into a male's territory is his and his alone to mate with. If the female in question isn't looking for a mate, however, she is certainly capable of fending off the eager male. Female Barroths of both species tend to be larger and stronger than the males.

The female Barroth, after mating, will head into a secluded spot to lay her eggs, where she watches over them night and day. A clutch of Barroth eggs usually numbers four to six, although Jade Barroth eggs are usually around three per clutch.

When the young of a common Barroth are born, the mother will lead them to the nearest bog – chasing away any males that currently inhabit the bog – and will settle down there for a few weeks. When the young are old enough to go off on their own, the mother will chase them away before abandoning the bog for good.

Jade Barroths, however, do as they do without young. The mother simply continues to wander in search of food, keeping a close eye on her hatchlings constantly to make sure none fall behind. As with the true Barroth, she will chase them away once they're old enough to fend for themselves.

**Ailments:** Common Barroths roll in mud and water to help create their armor, and thus are able to inflict two corresponding status ailments. They can not only inflict the Muddy ailment, which consists of thick mud sticking to you and rendering you helpless, but they can also inflict a less severe form of Waterblight.

Jade Barroths, because they're covered in snow, can inflict the Snowman ailment, in which snow sticks to you instead of mud, and occasionally mild cases of Iceblight.

**Relatives:** The closest relative of the Barroth species, besides each other, is almost certainly the big blue brute itself, the Brachydios. They have a similar body shape and lifestyle, and even share mostly the same diet of meat and insects. The main difference is that the Brachydios is an active hunter, and uses its arms to fight more than its head.

Besides the Brachydios, another possible close relative is the Uragaan and Steel Uragaan. They are covered in tough shells and have massive heads, and are usually peaceful until angered. These are all traits that they share with the Barroth genus.

**How to Approach: **Although certainly frightening enough to initially deter a first-time researcher from seeking them out, approaching a Barroth or Jade Barroth is certainly possible to do without risking serious injury.

The first thing for a researcher to remember is that these monsters don't rely on their eyesight when navigating their environment – instead, they use smell. Make sure to approach the Barroth from the side so it can clearly see you. If you approach from behind or even in front, it won't see you and will become very startled when it does notice you. And when startled, Barroths tend to charge first and ask questions later. Approach from a direction in which you can see its beady red eyes and it will be able to see you as well, unless you _want_ to be flung into the air by that crown.

Once you're sure that the Barroth sees you, simply keep your distance. If you watch from afar, the Brute Wyvern will quickly lose interest in you and go back to minding its own business. This makes it one of the easiest of all monsters to observe, as long as you remember that first step.

The only time you don't want to approach a Barroth is during the breeding season, but don't worry – research guilds never assign Barroth-watching missions at that time of the year.

Travelers should also be wary when travelling through Barroth country. If you do spot a Barroth, just continue on your way and make sure to give it plenty of space. The farther away you are, the more time the Brute Wyvern will have to spot you. If you aren't far away enough, you risk scaring or angering the Barroth, something you definitely do not want to do.

Often when traveling through wild places, you will come across obstacles such as collapsed trees or fallen boulders that will force you to change your course. But in the Sandy Plains or Tundra, you can actually get a Barroth or Jade Barroth to remove the obstacle.

Doing this is simple – approach it using the method described above and offer it a large sack of Neopteron corpses (Altaroth and Bnahabra are easy to find and kill with a weapon that uses the Poison ailment). The Barroth will likely be grateful to you for giving it such a meal that would be otherwise harder for it to find itself, so all you have to do is point it at the obstacle blocking your path and get out of the way. Barroths are simple-minded creatures and will gladly destroy the blockage for you.

If you are ever attacked by a Barroth, sturdy armor is a must – the sturdier the better, since you'll have a better chance at surviving a hit from that crown. As far as weapons are concerned, Barroths and Jade Barroths can have different elemental weaknesses depending on the situation. True Barroths are weak against the Fire element when their scales are clean and Water when they're covered in mud. Similarly, Jade Barroths can be repelled with the Thunder element when they're clean and the Fire element when they're covered in snow.

**Summary:** These two Brute Wyverns are fascinating creatures whose strength more than makes up for their dull wits. The Barroth gleams orange and coats itself in mud to keep cool, and the Jade Barroth is a sparkling aquamarine and rolls in snow for the sheer joy of it. Their crowns are heavy and allow them to breathe more easily, and give them an effective means to smash down Neopteron nests and get to the succulent morsels inside. Barroths are nearsighted and easily angered, so tread carefully when in their territory.

-.-.-.-.-.

**Barroth and Jade Barroth are monsters introduced in the third generation of Monster Hunter. They're the first Brute Wyverns, meaning a very unique and different fight from what MH veterans are accustomed to. All Brute Wyverns look somewhat like theropod dinosaurs, automatically making them one of my favorite monster classes.**

**Barroths in particular are pretty cool monsters in my opinion. They have an awesome roar and like to charge a lot, kind of like a bull mixed with a bulldozer. The mud/snow gimmick is also pretty tricky and keeps you on your toes.**

**Leave a review and wait for the next monster! Just in time for Halloween, we'll be looking at…**

**Next chapter: Baruragaru! *shudder***


	14. Baruragaru

**Name: **Baruragaru

**Pronunciation: **bah-ROO-rah-GAH-roo

**Latin Name: **Sanguis bibentis – "blood drinker"

**Element: **Water

**Weakness: **unknown

**Family: **Leviathans

**Class: **Fear class

**Threat Level: **Insanely High

**Physical Description: **One of the ugliest, slimiest, and most disgusting Leviathans ever to inhabit the known world, Baruragarus are nothing short of horrifying. They have the basic serpentine Leviathan body shape, with a long tail and neck making up most of their body. Their legs are muscular and well-built for a terrestrial lifestyle. Bright red fins adorn their head and back, a pale fin runs down the length of their body, and thick, foul slime coats their scales. Their maw looks as if they're always grinning, displaying a chilling array of black teeth. Two spider-like fangs at the front of their muzzle point forwards and extend slightly beyond the snout. Their eyes are always burning orange red. A peculiar, scar-like seam runs from the edges of their mouth and down their neck, flank and tail. This seam will split open and reveal a transparent membrane under certain conditions.

The Baruragaru is the one monster in the Fear class that truly inspires fear. But their appearance is only the tip of the iceberg.

**Habitat: **The Baruragaru was only recently discovered, and thus we don't know all the details about its lifestyle and native environments. It has only been found in the Great Frontier, inhabiting the chilly caves of the Desert, the dark depths of the Swamp, and the coastline clearings of the Jungle. So far, it seems to be most at home in the Swamp, where the climate is sticky, damp, and exceedingly cold.

This is a problem, because the Baruragaru is not native to the Great Frontier. It is an invasive species from another land, and it is possible that it has only recently migrated to the Great Frontier. If this is the case, then it will need to be driven out or exterminated quickly. But previous attempts to kill the Baruragarus have been painfully fruitless.

**Diet: **From what little we've seen of the Baruragaru, we can infer that it is a carnivore from the shape and arrangement of its teeth, as well as its aggressive behavior. However, the few researchers that have boldly volunteered to learn more about this creature have confirmed that this isn't accurate – those that have survived, that is.

The Baruragaru's main weapon is a disgustingly long, flexible tongue with a spiny orb at the end. When hunting, it will relentlessly whip this tongue around like a bolas, injecting paralyzing venom through the spines at the tip. Once its prey is paralyzed, the Baruragaru will plunge its tongue deep inside the helpless creature and _suck every last drop of body fluid from within_. This includes blood, water, and even poison, if its prey happens to be venomous. That's right – the Baruragaru is one of the only parasitic large monsters in the known world. Creatures known to have been caught are those in the 'prey' family – Velociprey, Genprey, and Ioprey. However, it is suspected that only the biggest and fiercest of monsters are safe, such as the Plesioth and Abiorugu.

In fact, I had the misfortune to witness one of these Leviathans catch, paralyze, and drain one of _my fellow researchers_. I seriously hope to one day forget it and never see something that nauseating, ever again.

**Biological Adaptations: **I am in a wonderful position to discuss the Baruragaru's adaptations for survival in the Great Frontier, although I wish that I wasn't. This is one of those few monsters I want someone else to elaborate on…

Anyway, we'll begin with the most obvious to start, which is the head. The Baruragaru's head is almost bullet-shaped – imagine a Pellet Shot, like the type Bowguns fire, except with burning orange eyes and a curved wedge taken out for the mouth. It has a pair of jagged, bright red fins on its head, which may serve to help the creature steer when underwater.

The maw is set in such a way so that it seems as if the Baruragaru has a permanent, sinister grin on its face, revealing its entire set of teeth. As mentioned earlier, it has a pair of jointed fangs at the front of its snout, rather like an arachnid's. The purpose of these fangs is currently unknown – whether they help the Baruragaru carry its prey, or inject venom, still isn't clear. So far, the reason why Baruragarus actually have teeth is a mystery, since we haven't yet observed them eating solid food. It is actually assumed that it _does_ eat solid food, for reasons that I will explain later.

The Baruragaru's tongue is a long, flexible, and muscular organ, normally hidden inside of its mouth. Even when not hunting, it will constantly flick out its tongue like a serpent for no apparent reason at all. Perhaps it is so long that the Baruragaru gets uncomfortable keeping it inside its mouth for extended periods of time, or maybe it uses its tongue to detect the scent of prey and predators.

But the main purpose of the Baruragaru's tongue is disturbingly clear. This appendage can extend to over twenty feet long, and is flexible enough to be used as a weapon. The tip is covered in spines that carry a weak paralyzing poison – just strong enough to stun a monster temporarily so that the Baruragaru can feed. The structure of the tongue is, for lack of a better analogy, like a giant straw, allowing this Leviathan to easily puncture its prey's hide and drain every bit of body fluid from it. Believe me, it's just as you imagine, sick pumping sounds and all.

The reason I believe the Baruragaru eats solid food is because it doesn't seem to use the body fluids it ingests to supplement its diet – or at least, it doesn't use most of it. Allow me to explain…

You see that scar-like marking running down the length of the Baruragaru's body, the one that looks like it's been stitched up? When the Leviathan sucks enough body fluids, this "scar" will actually stretch and open up, revealing a transparent membrane that protects a system of storage sacs. These storage sacs swell up when full of fluid, and thus they are the cause of the Baruragaru's hide "splitting apart". It usually takes several meals to fill up these sacs, and the Baruragaru makes an effort to only eat monsters of one species when trying to fill them up. Now, why would that be?

This is because the Baruragaru doesn't use the majority of the fluids it drains for nutrition – it uses them for defense! During one set of meals, the Baruragaru will only target Ioprey, for example. After draining enough of their body fluids, its storage sacs will swell and turn purple, signifying that it is now storing the Iopreys' deadly poison. Because the transparent membrane is thin and permeable, the Baruragaru can release the poison as a gas through the membrane, or otherwise simply spit it through its mouth.

And it's not just Ioprey poison that these Leviathans can use – paralyzing Genprey venom, freezing water that they absorb when they swim, and even human blood. Yes, you're reading that right – if they drain enough humans, Baruragarus' storage sacs turn bright red and become able to release the blood for defense, in either liquid or gaseous form.

Scared yet, readers? It gets even worse – if a hunter or researcher is doused in blood, it will actually dull their weapons and armor when it dries and begins to rot. This makes it not only a horrifyingly morbid defense mechanism, but a potentially deadly one as well.

Moving on from this monster's disgusting blood-draining habits… although the Baruragaru indeed came from the sea, its limbs are thick and powerful, more than able to support it on land as well as allow it to run at reasonable speeds. It can also burrow through earth by using its blunt claws like shovels. If the ground is soft – like in the Swamp, where mud makes up the majority of the landscape – the Baruragaru can burrow underground and actually "swim" through the ground! It uses this tactic to sneak up on unsuspecting prey, and is surprisingly stealthy when "swimming". My group of researchers that went to study this monster was easily caught by surprise at how quickly and quietly it snuck up on us.

As with all Leviathans, the Baruragaru's body is very long and serpentlike, an adaptation that originally evolved for an aquatic lifestyle. Unlike some Leviathans that keep this body shape, such as the Agnaktor, the Baruragaru is indeed aquatic at least some of the time. Its body is covered in a sticky, slippery slime that it produces constantly, allowing it to survive away from moisture for short periods of time. This slime is also used as a lubricant, allowing this Leviathan to slip through its foes' grasp or to slide through the tight cave entrances in the subregions it lives in.

The scales on its body are more like a frog's skin, indicating an amphibious and moisture-dependant lifestyle. They are very soft and flexible, and provide minimal defense, but the foul-smelling slime seems to deter larger monsters from preying on them anyway. The scales are a very pale grey color with the occasional streak of purple here and there, which suggest that this species spends almost its entire life in the darkness of caves.

**Behavior: **From what little we've seen, the Baruragaru seems to be terribly aggressive. Maybe it's because it isn't picky about whose body fluids it consumes, and simply sees every other living thing as a meal. Maybe it's territorial, or maybe it is the top predator in its native land and can terrorize anything it sees. Or maybe it simply kills for the fun of it. I personally wouldn't be very surprised if the latter was the case.

The Baruragaru seems to be large enough, frightening enough, and deadly enough to prey on almost any creature it encounters. When a Baruragaru appears in one of the subregions, its presence can instantly be recognized by how the native monsters all cower silently in fear, hoping that it doesn't sneak up on and drain them. Even the Akura Jebias in the Swamp, previously top predators with nothing to fear, throw away their pride and skedaddle when a Baruragaru shows up in their caves. Perhaps the mere presence of a Baruragaru is enough to inspire a fearful stupor, and it uses other monsters' terror to its advantage.

We have no idea as to how intelligent the Baruragaru is. In the known world, the monsters' eyes show the monsters' intelligence, and usually the stupidest monsters have pupil-less eyes that indicate only the presence of cold, calculating instinct. The Baruragaru's eyes are a bright, glowing orange with no pupils, which definitely gives it the look of a merciless predator with no higher emotions. But if we researchers have learned anything from our experiences in the known world, it's that appearances are deceiving. The Baruragaru, by no means, should be seen as a dumb animal just based on its appearance.

In fact, I believe that there is enough evidence to assume that the Baruragaru has adequate intelligence. Take its hunting strategies for example – instead of rushing in and overpowering its prey, like stupid monsters such as the Deviljho would do, it silently waits for them to be absorbed in whatever they are doing. Then, when it believes the monster is no longer paying attention to its surroundings, it burrows or "swims" up behind them and strikes!

Looking back, this was actually the strategy it used on me and my party of researchers. We were examining a dead Ioprey, which had been killed in a rather… disturbing way, when we heard a soft rushing sound behind us, as if the mud was shifting. When we looked back, there was nothing there – and then the Baruragaru attacked us from behind. While other people may not believe it, I am convinced that this monster is more intelligent than it seems.

So far, no words have been heard coming from the Baruragaru's maw. The only sounds recorded from it were appropriately frightening – guttural gurgles, chilling hisses, and spine-tingling howls. It might not be able to speak at all, who knows? The ability to speak fluently is a measure of a monster's brainpower, so if it can indeed talk, my theory will be confirmed correct.

How the Baruragaru breeds and cares for its young is completely unknown. And trust me, I do _not_ want to find out.

Although we do not know a lot about the Baruragaru's behavior, we can certainly draw inferences based on the effect it has on the environment. An entire populationof one species can just disappear due to this loathsome creature's appetite for specific fluids. The rest of the monster population becomes spooked, and some flee the subregion entirely, hoping to get away from the unknown terror that plagues them. Based on conversations I've had with these monsters, it seems that almost any of them ever got a clear look at a Baruragaru. All they know is that "something is out there".

**Ailments: **Under normal circumstances, Baruragarus are only able to inflict one ailment, through the use of their tongue, which is what we call the Stun ailment. The Stun ailment is basically what happens when you become dizzy, disoriented, blinded, or otherwise rendered unable to act for a short period of time. It can be inflicted through a wide range of sources, and every monster in the known world has the potential of inflicting it. However, only a select few are actually notable for their use of the Stun ailment.

Baruragarus, upon sucking and storing a significant amount of body fluids in its membranous sacs, become able to use a variety of ailments. If their sacs are purple and full of Ioprey venom, they will be able to inflict the Poison ailment. If the sacs contain bright yellow Genprey neurotoxins, then they will inflict the Paralysis ailment. Draining water will give them the ability to use Waterblight, and draining human blood will not inflict an ailment but will cause weapons to dull and lose their sharpness.

Those are the only substances Baruragarus have been known to use, but there could easily be others. Imagine one of these Leviathans draining a Congalala and being able to emit disgusting brown gas – or even worse, imagine one draining an Akura Jebia and acquiring the ability to spray their crystallizing chemicals.

So as you see, the Baruragaru's parasitic diet of body fluids isn't just frightening and disgusting, it is actually quite an effective and dangerous way of defending itself.

**Relatives: **As much as I'd love to accuse the loathsome Gobul of being the closest relative to this despicable monster, I can't. So far, every Leviathan known to us researchers doesn't seem to be closely related to the Baruragaru at all. Our taxonomic ineptitude makes sense, considering that the Baruragaru is in fact native to a foreign land.

**How to Approach: **Don't. Just… don't.

**Summary: **A lurker in the darkness of cold caverns, the Baruragaru is a foul beast from another land, a Leviathan that survives by paralyzing other monsters and then sucking them dry. Most of these body fluids are stored away and used in combat to devastating effect, and some of them are simply digested and converted into nutrients. Almost nothing is known about this dweller in the dark, but the Great Frontier's environmental balance depends on learning about it and subsequently expelling it from our world.

-.-.-.-.-.

**Baruragaru was recently introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier G. Its title is the "Blood Eating Wyvern". From what I've seen, it seems most at home in the Swamp, where the dark atmosphere and creepy music suits it perfectly.**

**Nothing I can say can really make you understand how terrifyingly awesome this monster is. I encourage you to head on over to AzureStarStone's channel on YouTube and look for the Baruragaru gameplay video. You won't be disappointed.**

**Coincidentally, this is technically the 13th chapter of this guide, not including the introduction.**

**Make sure to leave a review, and have a Happy Halloween, readers!**

**Next chapter: Battleground!**


	15. Battleground

**Name: **Battleground

**Region:** Minegarde

**Class:** Barren class

**Location:** The Battleground is located deep within the subregion of Minegarde known as the Old Volcano. This subregion is more than just a volcanic mountain – it also contains the vast, rocky barrens surrounding the volcano itself. The entire subregion is located in the southwest of Minegarde, near the craggy cliffs that line the southwestern coast. The Battleground itself is within the Old Volcano's hottest parts, surrounded by high rock walls that enclose the area. It is close to the volcano, which rises high above the horizon to scorch the ash-covered sky with its fires.

**Climate:** As one can expect from a subregion in the Barren class, the Battleground is a very inhospitable habitat for monsters to live. All year round, ash and soot belched from the Old Volcano darkens the sky, blotting out the sun almost entirely and covering the Battleground in shadow. The presence of the boiling rivers of lava that crisscross the area help contribute to the blistering heat that presses down on the Battleground. The atmosphere is so hot and so thick, it is said that one could almost cut through it with a knife. The Battleground's extremely harsh climate ensures that only the toughest and hardiest of the world's monsters could possibly cling to life in its depths.

Humans and smaller monsters, as well as those not adapted to such terrible conditions, never last very long upon entering the Battleground. However, all a person needs to do is take a Cool Drink, and all chances of being boiled alive by the very atmosphere are negated. But even then, Cool Drinks barely keep you cool enough to live. Enter this hellish region at your own risk, readers.

**Geography: **I have spent many long hours on the Battleground in search of rare monsters, and so I am quite familiar with its admittedly simple geography.

The Battleground encompasses hundreds of miles of pure volcanic rock, both solid and molten. It is more or less a gigantic, volcanic plain that stretches on for farther than the eye can see. These wide, expansive flatlands allow the few monsters that live on them to walk or run across the land without any trouble whatsoever.

As mentioned earlier, the Battleground is riddled with rivers and lakes of molten lava. These bodies of magma make travelling across the Battleground extremely dangerous, especially when walking right next to one. The banks of these rivers are made of very brittle rock, which can crumble at the slightest pressure. It is the sheer heat of the magma rivers that makes these locations so fragile. Despite this, the monsters that live here are able to endure the terrible heat and travel through the rivers and lakes with ease.

Although this subregion within a subregion is made up of a hugely expansive plain, it is actually more like a valley. The entirety of the Battleground is surrounded by huge, black mountain peaks, with only a few exits here and there that allow monsters to wander in and out. The biggest of these mountains is the Old Volcano itself, whose fires and plumes of lava feed the rivers and lakes far below it.

Because this place is more or less flat ground through and through, there is very little space for very many monsters to dwell here. The lack of hiding places, except within the lava, and general harshness of the entire subregion deters most monsters, and only the biggest and fiercest of them all dare to live here. While the flatlands are easy to navigate for any human, the presence of molten lava and terrible monsters discourage most from ever venturing here.

**Local Species:** The Battleground has been known to humans for centuries, and over the course of so many years, we only know of a few monsters that are known to inhabit this volcanic subregion.

First and foremost is the Akantor, which unfortunately is the most common of the creatures that one may encounter in the Battleground. However, 'most common' is actually not very accurate, considering that one could camp out in the Battleground for a solid week and not see a single one. Akantors keep to themselves for the most part, although they destroy anything in their path when they do not.

Another monster that can be encountered in the Battleground is the magnificent Kirin. Don't let their harmless looks fool you by any means – Kirins are Elder Dragons, meaning that they are capable of inflicting severe harm on all but the most powerful of monsters. However, the Battleground is not known for its Kirin populations, and these equines are only sighted in this subregion about every few months or so.

Finally, the last monster to be possibly found living in the Battleground is one that most people – and even some monsters – today still consider to be a fairy tale. It has been rumored since the beginning of human civilization that the mighty Crimson Fatalis dwells deep in the Battleground, and it is highly likely that this is true. In fact, because I once saw the beast in the Great Frontier's own Volcano, I personally believe that the Crimson Fatalis is migratory, and leaves the Battleground altogether in favor of a different habitat. Nevertheless, the odds of meeting this legendary dragon are next to zero.

Because these are literally the only breeds of monsters that inhabit the Battleground, these three species must constantly leave the subregion and into the more populous areas of the Old Volcano in order to find food. The sheer amount of effort it takes to gain sustenance enough to survive, however, is made up for by the fact that the Battleground is a very safe place for Kirins and Akantors to breed and raise young.

**Summary:** One of the harshest of all known subregions around the known world, the Battleground is inhabited only by the deadliest monsters. It is a great valley dominated by rock, both solid and molten. The climate is stifling hot, enough to kill a lesser monster that spends too much time there. However, because of its desolation, the Battleground is a relatively safe subregion to travel through, and risks of monster attacks are quite minimal. However, make sure to pack those Cool Drinks, because you _will_ need them.

-.-.-.-.-.

**The Battleground is a hunting ground that can be explored in most of the older games. Literally only three monsters can be hunted there – Akantor, Crimson Fatalis, and Kirin. I've heard that the lava rivers are really annoying to navigate around.**

**Ugh, it took me a while to rally the motivation to write this chapter. I don't much like writing about the subregions, but it has to be done anyway. However, I don't have to worry about writing another one for a while yet.**

**Drop me a review and tell me how I did, readers! Next time, we'll be looking at a couple of monsters, one an old favorite and the other brand-new…**

**Next chapter: Basarios and Crystal Basarios!**


End file.
